Bittersweet Summer
by WolfGirl1636
Summary: Sirius is dreading going home after his fifth year. Neither him or his friends know that this will be a bittersweet summer.Where on of them will be alienated from the rest forever.The futures of them and the World are decided in BittersweetSummer, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Start of a Bittersweet Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's'. I only own this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was a balmy, sunny day as the students of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry boarded the train for home. General euphoria swept through the loading platform. Everyone was eager to see their loved-ones at home, and to go on their family vacations. It took mere moments for the few hundred students to all get onto the train and get settled, allowing the train to start the journey earlier than was expected. The only student not happy to be going home was a certain Sirius Orion Black.

He was not looking forward to his summer vacation for a slew of reasons. For one, he wouldn't be able to see his best friends for at least a month. Then, his family would not be going on vacation, even though they could well afford one. But, the most revolting of them all for him was the fact that he would have to see his family. The same family he had spent all year trying to deny any and all relation to. For the Black family were what he called "text-book evil". They hated any and all people whom were not up to their standards. Half-breeds, muggleborns, blood-traitors, magical beasts, they were all looked down on in his family. Not to mention they were all and/or had been, Slytherins. He counted himself lucky that he had defied tradition and gotten into the Gryffindor house.

This, of course, didn't win him any brownie-points with his parents. Especially the fact that he was friends with both a blood-traitor and a muggleborn. If they knew he was friends with a werewolf, well, they probably would disown him right then and there.

His friends apparently noticed that he was quiet as he thought about these many things, because he was soon brought out of his thinking and into a conversation.

"Padfoot, mate, what's wrong? You've been staring out of that window since you got onto the train. That was nearly twenty minutes ago! You're never that quiet that long."

Sirius turned to his bespectacled friend, James, slowly. "I can to stay quiet for that long. I just don't feel like talking is all."

He heard a sarcastic snort on the other side of his seat.

"Not like this you can't. And you never feel like not talking. I can never shut you up usually."

Now turning to his sandy haired friend, Remus, Sirius answered him. Albeit, a little less nicely.

"Yes I can. I just did, didn't I? And what does that prove?" James glared at him.

"Don't get smart with him! He's just trying to help you. You're worrying us, you know. We just wanna help."

Remus joined in. "So swallow your damned pride and tell us what is so horrible that can make you so quiet."

Slightly shocked, Sirius finally gave in.

" You wanna know, huh? Well, you should have already known why. The fact that I'm going home is enough to depress anyone."

This time, surprisingly, his third friend, Peter, actually spoke for once.

"Well, that may be true, but you aren't going to be at your parents' house all summer. You're coming to James' house with the rest of us in August, right?"

Sirius did have to give it to Peter. He had a good point.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad already okayed it with your parents, too. So we know for sure that you're coming." Sirius smiled gratefully at James.

"Yeah, you are right."

"Not to mention the new two way mirror James gave you. You can talk to him whenever you want to without your parents ever knowing." Remus added.

Sirius smiled at his friends, happy to have such great ones. "That's true, to. You know guys, this may be the best summer I've had in years."

Peter clapped Sirius on the shoulder. " Of course it will be, mate. We're all behind you 100%."

The other two nodded in response. Feeling a lot better than he had at the beginning of the journey home, Sirius settled in to enjoy the rest of his time with his friends before their arrival to the station. Little did he or any of his other friends know, that this would be an extremely bittersweet summer. One that would try their friendship in whole new levels. And alienate one of them from the rest forever.

Author Ending Note:

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my brand new story! This will be my very first chapter story of all time. So please, please, please R&R! Thanks again and look out for my next (more exciting)chapter.

Your Humble Author-

WolfGirl1636


	2. Chapter 2

Sooner than Sirius was ready, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Already you could hear the sounds of the parents and friends of students talking on the platform, eagerly awaiting their arrival. Sirius slowly made his way onto the platform, already having said goodbye to the guys. As he looked around for his parents, he noticed something was amiss. His parents weren't anywhere to be seen! Panicking, he started to wildly weave in between the small crowds, looking for his brother, mother, father, anyone of his family members. He suddenly heard a familiar voice call his name. A voice he would rather not have heard, especially in public.

"Master Sirius! There you are! I've been trying to catch up to you ever since you got off of the train. What were you doing?" Looking down, Sirius saw a small, elfish creature that was dressed in rags. He was once again reminded of the reasons why he hated this creature as he looked at him.

"I was looking for Father and Mother, Kreacher. Have they not the time to pick their eldest son up from the train? Or have I just fallen so far in their graces that they sent you?" Was Sirius' cool, icy reply. Kreacher seemed to be unfazed and equally cold was his reply.

"I would not know. For my opinions are worthless, I'm afraid. But, Master, I wouldn't doubt the latter." What enraged Sirius the most was the fact that that may be the truth. That his own Father and Mother cared so little about their son, causing his family problems to be broadcasted to everyone on the platform.

"Well, then we had better find Regulus. We do not want to be too long of a wait for the two of them." What Kreacher informed him of next almost made him yell in sadness and frustration and surprise.

"Master, they have already collected your younger brother. They stationed me to await your arrival onto the platform and collect you myself. They said that they did not need such small things to impede on the little time that they had home."

Sirius stood there, shocked and hurt. No matter how much the Blacks had resented their son's way of life, they had always shown up to pick him up. If only to not embarrass their family name. They may as well stop paying for his books, clothes, and meals while they were at it. He was surprised that they hadn't done that before this. Getting a grip on himself, Sirius straightened himself out and held his head high.

"Very well. Then there is no reason to stay here any longer, is there? Kreacher, teleport us.. _home_ at once." He hated calling that place "home". It hadn't been for years.

"Of course, Master. Might I take your luggage?" Kreacher replied, eyeing the heavy trunk in Sirius' hand.

"Very well. But only my trunk. Take that to my room and put everything away for me at once. Understood?" Taking the handle of the trunk, Kreacher bowed his head.

"Of course , Master. Shall we go now?" Sirius nodded in reply. Snapping his bony fingers, Kreacher quickly transported them to the foyer of Number 12 Grimauld Place. Sirius' prison for the next month.

Author Note-

Yes, I know it was short, extremly so. But hopefully it was good? I would love you all if you were to R& you to all who have come back to my story after the first chapter. And to those readers who have not read the first chapter, shame on you! Just kidding, but really, I would love if you would read it. Okay, I'm gonna stop ranting now and allow you all to get on with your lives. Bye now, until next time!

Your Humble Author,


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. I also forgot to put this on my last chapter, but it also stands for that one, too. I will never own anything of J.K.s'.

As usual, the narrow foyer was dark and foreboding. Sirius watched as Kreacher levitated his trunk up to his room, leaving him to himself.

'I wonder what I've done now? I don't remember having done anything too bad. Then again, there was that break into the Slytherins' common room and booby trapping it. But, we were never caught! Though everyone knew who had done it..'

Slightly nervous and confused, and not a little bit curious, Sirius strode towards the parlor, knowing that that would be were his so called "family" was. Upon reaching the door, he paused to listen to the conversation within, hoping to maybe gauge what he was in for.

"Mother, Father, thank you for your constant letters during the year. I oft waited, sitting at my desk, hoping to receive a letter filled with your motivating words and advice. Many a time, that was my sole motivation, the reason I kept going."

He heard the smooth, almost childish voice of his brother, Regulus, say.

"My dear son, it is times like these that we must band together to survive." He heard his father begin.

"To motivate, protect, and assist one another and our allies."

His father was talking louder with each syllable, yet never yelling.

"For soon, the Dark Lord will bring about our salvation from these, these..._things_, that pollute our homes, lives, schools, even our air!"

He could hear nothing as a small, electric silence came about.

"But, Father, if that is true, then why is my Elder Brother, Sirius, against our noble cause? I do not understand!" Regulus questioned.

He sounded like a seven year-old again. It angered Sirius, yet he stayed quiet as he listened to his Fathers' answer.

"Regulus, you being the noble and obedient son you are, it is only further proof of your noble and obedient soul that you do not understand his ways."

His Fathers' tone hardened as he continued.

"There is and, always will be, a disbeliever, even an occasional blood-traitor, in every Pureblood Noble House. Thus, it would seem, that Sirius is the one in our family."

Here, his tone changed to a determined, defiant tone.

"Yet, it is our duty, as his family, to do all that we can to guide him to the right path. That is what we are to do tonight."

He could hear his Father moving toward the area where he had heard Regulus' voice come from.

"Though, my boy, I must warn you, it may well be a horrendous site, and it may not work. But we will do all in our power to try."

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Steering himself to the task he was about to undertake, Sirius grasped the doors' handle in his left hand. He took a deep breath and turned it quickly, yanking the door open.

"Mother, Father, Brother Regulus. I am glad to see you well."

He quickly strode to the center of the room, after having closed the door.

"I would have given you such greetings earlier, had you been there to receive them"

Here he looked his Father and Mother both in the eyes.

"But, instead, I was met by Kreacher, whom had the notion that I you were too busy to pick up your _Eldest Son, _but you were able to pick up his _Younger_ Brother." Sirius stated coldly.

" That is because, Sirius, we needed to punish you and show you what you are without us, **Nothing**!" Came the almost roaring answer of his Father.

"And, to show you what we do to those whom associate themselves with _mere half-breeds_!" His Mother supplied, not too long after his Father.

Sirius paled. 'No, they couldn't have...they couldn't know about Remus, right?' He thought, terrified for the first time that night.

"What, are you implying? I daresay James is a half-breed! Or Peter!"

He kept calm on the surface, trying to play them out.

"Neither, though that Potter boy isn't exactly good company, neither is that Pettigrew. No, it is Remus Lupin. No doubt you have known about his.._furry little problem_? After all, you share a dorm with him, no?" Answered his Father, who went to stand in front of his son.

It was quiet for a few tense moments. Father looking down at his son, whom stood shoulder length to him, staring defiantly back.

" Don't worry, you won't break your promise of secrecy with us. We already know that he is a _Werewolf_."Spoke his Mother, dangerously.

'Still, I mustn't give his secret away. If I do, I would be betraying his trust, their trust in me.' He cocluded defiantly.

"He has a problem, so does every other person on earth. Even demi-gods such as you both, I'm sure. Then again, I am but a fallen angel which you keep in your midst for some unknown reason." Sirius all but spat quietly, dangerously.

They were insulting and threatening one of his most precious friends. He would have none of it, even from his parents.

His Father eyed him, he could see the raw anger and disbelief in his eyes, before he spoke.

"Sirius, whether or not you will admit it." His Father began to walk to the large lounge chair by the fire to Sirius' right.

" You have a choice to make. I all but know your answer for today. But, for the next month you will be given a choice once per day. And this is your choice."

Here his Father sat down comfortably, sitting to where he was eye level with Sirius before going on. " Either Remus and the other... _Marauders_, or us, your family to whom you eternally are bound by a linkage of blood. Which shall it be, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at him. He was not entirely surprised by the question, he knew it would come eventually. But the way his Father was asking him, it didn't make sense.

' A question a day?' Sirius thought. 'What in the world?'

Knowing his answer, though, Sirius spoke without any hesitation in his voice.

" It shall forever be the Marauders, for blood is not always as thick as water."

Authors Note:

Hi again! Thank you soooo much for reading my story still! And to those of you who can'y wait to read the next chapter (I hope that there are some of you!), don't worry, I'm working on it as I type. Please, please, please Rate and Review! Maybe even send an IM? Maybe? You don't have to, but I would love it if you did. Thank you again for reading my story so far. And don't forget to stay tuned for more _Bittersweet Summer_ coming your way soon! ^=^

~~WolfGirl1636~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He was able to keep in control of himself until he got to the relative safety of his room. Waiting until he could hear nothing of Kreachers' footsteps, He finally broke.

Tears streaked his face in silence. Flicking his wand, he turned on a muggle radio station. He had forgotten the stations' name and never listened close enough to really hear. Placing his wand carefully on top of his bed stand, he sat on the black, gothic bed that was his when he was here.

He hated it with a passion. It represented everything that his family stood for, in his opinion, and should be burnt.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he flopped backwards onto the bed, landing spread-eagled across it. There, he had a wonderfull view of his "art project", as he called it, from last summer. A three foot long, one and a half foot wide lion was carved into his ceiling. He had even charmed the outlines to be red and the inside to shimmer in gold. He had carved it with his own hands.

He had instinctively done it, without thinking about it, really, before he was half way through. He liked to think that it was because it was exactly what his family would not have done. They would have reveled in the use of magic. He loved the fact that he himself had worked on, and completed, a project with the minimal amount of magic. It was his beacon of light, or his "light-house" as Remus would say, in this dark, dreary place he was in. It gave him comfort, and reminded him of what he was fighting for, himself and the Marauders.

He never really knew just how late it was when he finally fell asleep. Only that it must have been hours before he finally drifted off into a serene sleep. His dreams involving the Marauders, Hogwarts, Quidditch, brooms, and, his favorite dream of all, a polished mahogany bed in a room filled with red and gold, and nothing was black. Not even he was. He was just Sirius. And he was content.

It was early morning before he awoken by Kreacher's rough wake-up call. "Master wants to see you now, Young Master, in his bed chamber. He says to come quickly and that I will escort you there." Sirius huffed at the news. 'Such a wonderful way to start the day, no?' He thought as he pulled a night-shirt on himself. 'A nice, lovely talk with dear old pops. Just fuckin' wonderful.' He was done rather quickly. Mainly because he was annoyed. But more so, because he was afraid. Yet he was able to successfully hide this from Kreacher as he was walked down the hallway to his Fathers' bedchamber. He just hoped he would be able to keep this certain piece of information from his Father.

Upon reaching the door to his Fathers' bedchamber, Sirius became oddly composed. He even forgot fear. Only the boiling heat of frustration, rebelliousness, and hate could be felt now. Fear seemed to him silly now. A child's game even. Opening the dorr, he noticed, for the first time, the ornament carved onto the mahogany door frame. It was of a ghastly kind, and only deepened his resolve and hate even further.

Upon entering, one was, at first, blinded in the darkness. But soon, when the eyes got used to the darkness, you discovered that it wasn't darkness at all. You couldn't see anything because it was all black, grey, and extremely dark mahogany furniture. The one and only thing that caught the eye, after you could see it, of course, was the large mahogany desk.

It was 5 feet long and three and a half feet wide, ornately decorated in gothic scrawl. On top were few things, but all seemed to be rather dynamic characters staged on the desk. On Sirius' left sat a large, nine candle, golden candelabra. The candles, Sirius knew, were replaced daily, as they had been this morning. On his right, sat three piles of papers. No one knew the order of them but his father, but Sirius didn't have to think too hard about at least some of their contents, unluckily. And in the middle, sat a dragon leather desk calendar holder. Only, no calendar was in it. Instead, a quill and roll of parchment lay on top of it. The last thing on the desk was a nameplate. It read: "Mr. Aldric D. Black". Behind the desk sat his Father, perched regally, as though he was a king, on his large, cushy, dark green desk chair. It disgusted Sirius to no end whenever he saw his Father sit there. As though he was above all of them, and always would be.

"Sirius, I'm sure that you remember why you are here this morning." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, Father. You are going to ask me something again." Commented Sirius in an equally cold, dry tone.

"Good. Then we'll make this quick. Will you or won't you ally yourself with your heritage and join us in our noble quest?" Came the response from his Father.

Sirius stared at his Father for a few seconds, trying to impress upon him the sincerity of his next words. And he did just thet, in his most maliscious, sincere, strongest voice he could muster.

"Never will I join your detestable cause. Neither will I ally myself with my heritage. It would be the most shamefull thing I could ever do, Father." For once, Sirius showed emotion in front of his Father. The first time in five years.

He could see his Fathers' face go red and then a pale white. "Never in all of my years have I been spoken to with such disrespect. You are not to leave your room for anything or anyone, except for me and your mother, until you are told otherwise. You shall eat in you room also. Leave me."

And Sirius left. The war had begun, Father against son in a battle of wills. Neither could fathom losing. Or the ending which actually took place.

AU-

Thank you for staying around for so long! Please, please, please Rate AND review! Thank you to all of you that have. And until next chapter, Sayanora!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three days since that day that he had been banned to his room. And he was starting to get cagey. He knew what they were playing at, though, and wouldn't let them win. They were trying to break him, use his love of the outside world against him. It didn't matter though, he told himself constantly, he would power through, If only for his friends, the Marauders, if only for his friends.

It was a sunny day, he could see from his window. Probably perfect weather for quidditch even. As he was contemplating this, he heard footsteps. The soft, yet hardened footsteps of his Mother, getting closer to his door.

He bounded to his bed, picked up a book on the way, and flung himself onto his bed. He had resolved earlier in his imprisonment to not let anyone know how much he was missing the out side world. He made it just in time, for his door opened right as he found himself on his bed, 'reading'.

"Sirius, your cousin Luscious is here to help teach about behaving according to your stature. Come downstairs immediately." His mother reported in her raspy, monotone voice. She didn't wait for him, only left the door ajar and went downstairs.

Sirius blinked. This wasn't good. Not only was his older, asinine, cousin now involved, but he had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be good. He sighed, putting his book down, and walked out of his room. Half afraid of what would happen, and half filled with a weird, twisted excitement, adrenaline rush even.

He was made to stand in the middle of the parlor. The many tables and chairs had been pushed to the edges of the room, leaving only two chairs near the center. One contained his Father, while in the other sat Luscious.

Luscious seemed to be on cloud nine, ever since he had turned 17, he had acted superior. While this usually unsettled Sirius, His current demeanor frightened Sirius. Luscious was known as a sick and twisted person with a superiority complex. And Sirius had learned that that was a deadly combination in a person.

His Father was the first to speak. " Your kind and noble cousin, Luscious, has volunteered his precious time to teach you the correct way to behave according with your place in the world, and this household. I will leave you in his hands, learn from him. For he is an excellent role model."

His Father rose from his chair and started to stroll towards the exit, as though he was leaving his son at Day Care. "I will be back when you are finished." He turned to Sirius, just before he disappeared behind a closed and locked door. " And have fun."

Sirius watched in disbelief as he listened to his Fathers' footsteps fade. He had been abandoned by his Father and thrown into the snake pit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After being left alone, Luscius and Sirius stared at each other. Luscius, his eyes calm and collected and Sirius, with rebellion and defiance.

Luscius was the first to move. Slowly, calculatingly, he sauntered to the center of the room where Sirius stood. Stopping about two feet away from him, he stared him directly in the eyes.

" My dear cousin, do tell me. Why do you act this way? Why do you have this shameful, condescending attitude towards our way of life. Your very family?" He started to walk around Sirius as he spoke.

All the while, fingering his wand. "Is it for want of money? Or power?" Sirius could hear him sneer.

"Surely not. For, if you would only conform, all of these things would be yours." Now, he felt Luscius stop.

"Or maybe, it is some for some girl? Or vengeance of some sort? Lord only knows what that would be about. Tell me."

Here, he stopped his walk around Sirius and stood in front of him, still fingering his wand. "What is it, exactly, that causes you to act this way?"

Sirius stared him directly in the eyes. Never wavering, Never giving in. He was scared to death, but couldn't let him know that.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to play him out. "It really isn't as complicated as you are thinking, Cousin." Was all that he said, nothing more, nothing less.

Luscius smiled, a deadly, threatening smile. " Oh really? Then do enlighten me, dear cousin. For, it would seem to me that I am the fool here."

Sirius hesitated. He knew, somewhere, somehow, that he shouldn't tell him. If he did, he might hunt them down. He might even kill them. He had to stay silent. No matter at what cost, he would stay silent.

There was silence for a few, frightening seconds. Then, Luscius broke it. " Tell me now, or else I will have to punish you." Here, he brandished his wand, making sure to send his message clearly.

Sirius took a deep breathe and, somehow, he mustered the courage to speak only one word, strongly, assuredly, and proudly. "Never."

Immediately, the pain took hold. There was a dark, red light everywhere he looked. He fell to the ground, only semiconscious.

But he never screamed, nor uttered a word. He would stick it out to the end, he told himself. He couldn't give in to him. He couldn't betray them. He would protect them with his life, just as he had sworn so long ago, when he was 12. Just as they would for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story. I am also not profiting from this story, unless you count grades._

A pattern took hold for the next half-hour. Luscius would ask who or what was making Sirius behave as he did. Sirius would answer "never" and be tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Finally, it got to where Sirius could only shake his head. Still, he never wavered and never uttered a sound except for his answer. He was able to remain steadfast and keep his promise.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Throughout the room, there was silence. Only the sound of his heavy breathing could be heard. Until he heard a door open and someone walk in. He could tell by the sound of their footstep that it was his Father.

"Has he told you yet?" His Father asked Luscius.

"I'm afraid not, sir. He won't budge. I've tried everything that I could think of. But he won't tell." Came Luscius' answer.

Sirius could hear his Father shake his head. "He always has been stubborn. Well, it has come to this, Sirius." He started walking towards Sirius.

Sirius piked himself up so that he could face his Father. "Has come to what?" He asked.

His Father raised his wand. "I will have to force it out of you, I'm afraid. Imperio."

Suddenly, Sirius seemed to be on cloud nine. Only, there was a voice, somewhat like his Fathers' but gentler, whispering to him. "Tell him. He is only trying to help you, to _save_ you. Tell your Father what is wrong and he will fix it."

Sirius shook his head. "No, no I can't. I promised. I can never tell." He groaned back. The voice smiled. "Don't worry. The only promise that ever really counts is one to your family."

Sirius laughed. "That's why. They are my family. And I will protect them. Even if it kills me."

The peacefull feeling broke suddenly. Sirius fell to the floor, overcome by his old pains with a vengeance.

"Your family? _They _are your family? I am your family! So is your Mother and your Brother! No one else, do you hear me! _No one else_!" His Father roared.

He was then kicked in the stomach. Causing him to spit up blood and to lose his breath. "N-no you aren't. Mother…isn't. Brother..Reggulus… could have, but wouldn't."

His Father was quiet for a few moments. He then picked Sirius up by his shirt color and held him so that he was face to face with him. "Then who _is_?" Those words were spoken with such venom that Sirius laughed, coughing at the same time.

"You might know one day. But now, it's not the time for you to know, _Father_." Sirius spat the last word as if it was poison. And to him, it might as well have been.

He was thrown onto the floor roughly. He didn't try to stand. Only pulled himself up to a sitting position instead. His Father was seething, like he had never seen before. His wand was pointed straight at Sirius, and a spell muttered.

Sirius' head seemed like it would explode. Pictures, Memories and Secrets all sprang through his mind. He tried to hide them, and some of them he was successful with, but he couldn't hide them all.

Suddenly, it stopped to rest on one memory in particular. Sirius, once again tried to hide it, to push it and his Father out of his mind. But to no avail.

It was during his third year, and him, James, Peter, and Remus were huddled together on his bed. They were reading one particularly nasty letter Sirius had gotten from home. Sirius was crying.

"Don't worry, mate. We're here for you." Remus whispered. "like you're here for me every month."

"R-really? I mean, you all would do that? For me?" Sirius sobbed, looking at all three of them in turn.

"Well, duh! Of course we would. We're family, you know. The Marauders, and you're one of us. And always will be, no matter what." James assured him.

The memory ended. And Sirius saw his Father with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"So, this is your surrogate family, I take it. How convenient for me"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of it/ surrounding it. I also do not get any money out of this. This is also purely out of my imagination._

Sirius heard his Fathers' maniacal laugh, even after he had closed the door and left. He kept replaying the past few minutes, barely believing what had happened.

'No, no it couldn't have happened. He couldn't know.' He thought. But the pain throughout his body told him otherwise. It _had_ happened, and his Father _did_ know. It finally sunk in as a fact.

As quickly as humanly possible, Sirius pulled himself to his feet. Using the wall to his left, he was able to stumble to the door and into the hallway. It took him a while, but he was able to reach his bedroom like this, one, small, painful step at a time.

Upon reaching his room, he paused, trying to regain his breath. As he did this, he heard footsteps to his immediate left. Turning, he came face to face with his younger brother. For a few moments, the two just stared at each other. Until, Sirius spoke.

His voice was low and cracked, but strong he looked Regulus in the eye. "Come to see an example of a good, long-term Crucio? Or is it just to talk more shit about 'Loyalty'? 'Cause, if you haven't noticed, I would very much like to go to bed now."

Regulus just stared at him. Sirius shook his head and continued into his room. Just before he closed his door, though, Sirius had one, final thing to say to his brother.

"Remember, Regulus, that this is what _our _Father did to his _own son_. Don't ever believe that you are above it. One wrong step, and it's you next." At this, he left his brother alone in the dark hallway.

Sirius put his brother out of his mind. He had more important things to worry about. He was able to make it to his bed, and sat down on it gratefully.

After a moment, he reached into his bedside table, and pulled out a small, golden handheld mirror. It had a unfamiliar crest on the back, a shield with a Stag, wolf, dog and rat on it and alternating red and the gold of the mirror.

Turning it so that the glass faced him, he started to speak to the mirror. "James, James. I need to talk to you. It's an emergency."

After a moment, another face appeared in the mirror. The face of James Potter, the bespectacled boy who was on the train with him and the rest of his friends.

" Pads! I was starting to worry. Why haven't you been writing me, or using the mirror? And why are you so beat up? Are you okay?" Came the worried voice of his friend from the mirror.

Sirius smiled wryly. " I wasn't able to. Things have been a bit…difficult around here. They found out about Moony. Probably from the Ministry , and had me imprisoned in my room because I wouldn't abandon you guys. Look, James, this is an emergency. You all are in deadly trouble now. "

Sirius took a deep breath before continuing. "Luscious tried to pry the rest of your guy's names from me awhile ago. When I wouldn't tell him, Father came in and tried again. When I still wouldn't say, He tried Imperio, and then Occlumency. I was able to hide our main secrets, but he found out your guy's faces. He told me himself that he was gonna hunt you guys down."

Sirius closed his eyes at the sudden pain throughout his body from shifting his leg in the wrong way. James was silent, contemplating an allowing the information he had just received sink in.

" Okay, we're gonna get you out of there first off. We'll then get Moony and Wormtail. It's all going to be alright, Padfoot. You did good, you just sit tight and wait. We'll be there soon to get you out. I promise."

Sirius blanched. "NO! No, James listen to me. Get the others out of harms way! Don't worry about me. I'm fine I can take whatever they dish out. I can't let you guys be killed because of me. James Potter! Listen to me! James!"

But Sirius was too late . His friend and surrogate brother had ignored him. Smiling, ha had just said to "Hold tight. We'll be there as soon as possible." And his faced had faded from the mirror.

Sirius cursed. Everything was going wrong. Instead of keeping his friends out of danger, he had just put them into more danger!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything else relating to it or J.K. Rowling. Now, enjoy the story!_

Sirius didn't have time to worry over his friend, though, because almost immediately after James left, he heard fast, heavy footsteps coming towards his door.

Flinging the mirror back into its place in the bedside table, he laid back onto his bed, trying to look like he was relaxing, or thinking.

He was barely able to make it in time, because seconds after the mirror was safely out of sight, his Father literally burst through his door and into his room.

Sirius didn't even have a second before he was yanked out of bed and slammed against the wall by his collar.

"You ungrateful, disobedient, disrespectful, waste of space!" His Father yelled in his face, merely centimeters away from it.

"How _dare _you contact that bunch of trash?! How _dare_ you warn them about our plan, which was all for you! You are inconsiderate of what this family goes through because of the trouble you cause us! Your intolerable behavior besmirches the name of Black." His Father was livid.

Sirius was scared, and confused. 'How did he know? He couldn't have had time to have been listening in.' Suddenly, Sirius remembered meeting his brother outside of his room, in the hallway.

'That-I can't believe it! He told Father! My _own brother_ betrayed me!' Now Sirius was livid. It wasn't about him anymore, he realized. Sure, he had been afraid for the guys, but now, it was even more personal.

"Those impudent, dirty rags of flesh are ruining our lives! You are the one whom brought them into our lives, and now, you will be the one to take them out of it! You will come with me when we find them, and kill them! One by one by one!" His Father had let go of him, and was talking in a lower voice, almost his normal voice, and was standing there, looking down at him, trying to intimidate him into agreeing.

This time, though, Sirius was finished. Finished being threatened, being insulted, and most of all, hearing and seeing his treasured friends insulted and degraded in front of him. He looked his Father in the eye and, loudly, proudly, told his Father his answer.

"Never would I stoop so low in my life, I will protect them to the end. And no one, thing, or circumstance will ever change that. You can do whatever you want to me, Father. But I will not allow you to hurt my friends. You'll have to go through me first." And he stood tall, and proud. Never wavering, always looking his Father in the eye.

His Father was quiet. Sirius could tell that he was furious, maybe even past that stage. But he didn't care. He had promised to protect his friends, his surrogate family, at any cost. If he was killed doing it, then he would die, defying his Father, his ghastly family, and his family's twisted values and beliefs to the very end.

His Father pulled him out of his thoughts. "I see. " He drew himself up, which wasn't that much farther than he already had been, and continued speaking to Sirius.

"You are almost of age. You are old enough to start making your own decisions. This will be your first choice of your adult life, Sirius. Will you or will you not take back your earlier words and join me where you belong, against those things that you call your friends, even your family?"

Sirius eyed his Father warily. "What kinds of consequences are we talking about, Father?"

His Father looked down at him. Slowly, he took his wand from his pocket. "It will be expulsion from our midst, if you do not give the satisfactory answer. And, as you know, we cannot allow for someone whom we have deemed unworthy to continue to defile our Noble and Most Ancient Name. I'm sure that you are smart enough to understand what this means, Sirius?"

Sirius most certainly did. It meant that he would 'protect' the Black name from him, Sirius, by killing him. Sirius took a deep breath, preparing himself for what would be coming.

He at least had his affairs in order, he thought dryly. His, now deceased, Uncle Alphred had placed an ancient Death Preparation spell. It would make sure that Sirius' belongings would be inherited by the right person; he would also be able to leave a kind of good-bye note to those that he had chosen to receive it.

Looking up at his Father, he locked eyes with him and, in his proudest, strongest voice he had ever remembered using, and spoke. "Father, I would never change my answer. Not even to save myself. And if that means that I still have to die from my own Fathers' hand, then, that is a consequence that I am willing to take." Sirius held his head higher, and spoke even louder as he continued.

"But remember this: I am a Gryffindor before I am a Black, and I am Sirius before I am a Gryffindor. A Black sticks to his guns. A Gryffindor is not afraid of death. And I, Sirius, protect those whom are close to me at any cost. So, let this destroy any and all thought of're-educating' me." Here Sirius laughed a hollow, whimsical laugh before continuing.

" You can't help it and I can't help it, it's in my name." And there, Sirius finished his speech.

Sirius couldn't help being a bit humorous at his Fathers' reaction. He was slack-jawed and his eyes were large. His hands, though never dropping his wand, were now limply at his sides, something Sirius had never seen in his Father before.

But soon, all the humor of the moment left . His Father quickly pulled himself together, and all too quickly, Sirius found himself looking straight at the end of his Fathers' wand, for the last time of his life.

"Very well then, Sirius. You can't say that I didn't try everything that I could. I can at least save what remains of our family from this….horrible fate of dishonor and disillusionment." And with those words Sirius' Father, Aldric D. Black, prepared to end his Eldest Son's life. Without even blinking or a pause.

Just as his Father was about to end everything, there came a sudden bright, light blue flash. Sirius blinked, never moving. When he could see again, his Father was against the farthest left wall of his bedroom. Looking up to where the light came from, he almost jumped in surprise.

There, standing in the doorway, was none other than a very furious, white-faced, and all around pissed, James Potter. And Sirius couldn't have been happier to see him if he had tried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does._

For a few moments, the only sound that Sirius could hear was James' heavy breathing. Sirius blinked, and then spoke in a hoarse, rough whisper. "James."

His friend seemed to have heard him, because he looked up at him and smiled. "Siri, you okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." Then Sirius remembered what kind of danger his friend was in.

"What are you doing here, Prongs? I told you to get somewhere safe, and this isn't exactly a safe place, if you haven't noticed." Sirius told him, stepping towards James. His voice seemed to be returning to a somewhat normal level, he noticed.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I told you I would, _after_ I got you out of this hell." He glanced at Sirius' Father. "And it looks like I was just barely in time, too."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Thought I was in for it for a bit there. But that still doesn't mean that you should have come. You could still be killed, or tortured!"

James glared at Sirius, stepping a bit closer to him. "Yeah, like you haven't been tortured almost killed recently! Are you saying that I should have just left you here and saved myself and the others first?!"

The two were nose to nose. Sirius scowled. "Well, yeah! You guys are more important than I am, and should have been your first priority!"

Sirius was using his taller body to push James across the room as he spoke. "Instead, you come running into danger, risking the hide that I almost got killed trying to save, and come to get me. You could have so easily died!"

Sirius had James against the wall. "What would I have said to your parents? Or the others? How could I have told them that you had been killed by my Father or Mother, because of me!"

James was wide eyed against the wall. He blinked a few times, staring at Sirius in a puzzled kind of way. Then, calmly, quietly, he spoke. "Mum and Dad are downstairs, talking to your Mother. Sirius, I couldn't have left you here, even if my parents hadn't let me come."

James laughed. "When I heard what had happened from you, I told my parents. I told them that if they didn't help me get you out of here, that I would do it myself. Or get someone else to help me since Moony and Wormtail weren't exactly around."

James sighed. "I was just, Sirius, you are not the least important of all of us. We are all equally important. If I had been the one in this kind of situation, you would have done the same thing."

Sirius looked down at his feet. " 'Course I would have. But you would have been as equally as mad as I am."

James chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. Then, suddenly, the two boys heard yelling, and then spells being thrown around. They looked at each other, and then ran into the hallway. There, they were stopped by Regulus.

"Mother told me to keep you two here." Was all that he said.

James was about to disarm Regulus when, from his right side, he was hit by a spell and doubled over. Sirius looked over to where the spell had come from and saw Kreacher standing there.

Sirius was surrounded, with his friend out, and his Father waking, from what he could tell from the noises he heard from his room. He had jumped from the frying pan and into the fire!

_AU: Hi guys! Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews and readers! I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story as much as I am writing it!_

_-WolfGirl1636_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are not mine. This story is. Enjoy!_

Sirius reacted quickly. Dodging a spell Regulus aimed at him, he grabbed James' wand and pushed Regulus out of his way with a spell. Turning to his left, he knocked Kreacher out and ran down the hallway.

He had to find his wand, so he forced himself to retreat into his Fathers' study/bedroom, where he knew his Father had hidden it while he was imprisoned in his won room. Locking the door behind him and placing a few protection spells, he put James in his Fathers' bed and began to search the room.

It quickly became clear that his wand was most likely somewhere in his Fathers' desk. As he began to search it, he heard the splintering of wood and his Father's voice casting spells to negate his own protection spells. He was running out of time, and quickly.

His search getting more and more frantic, he noticed that James was beginning to awake. Throwing him his wand, Sirius told James about their current situation.

"Father woke up a few moments after you were knocked out. I was able to get us in here. I'm looking for my wand. I need time." He was searching as he spoke.

James nodded. "Got it, Pads. Keep searching, I'll buy us some time. And I'm going to be fine, don't worry. I'm staying in this room." He added, when Sirius looked mutinous.

"Okay, but _be careful_." James nodded and started casting spells at the entrance while Sirius continued his frantic search.

It took about five more minutes, but Sirius found his Mahogany wand. He was barely just in time.

Almost as soon as he put his hand on his wand, the door to the hallway blew up. James was knocked back into the bed; Sirius was protected by the heavy desk. He didn't even have time to check on James before his Father was on James.

Picking James up by the collar, Sirius' Father snarled in his face. "Where is he? Tell me now!!"

He heard James give a bitter laugh before answering. "I wouldn't tell you for anything, Mr. Black, _sir_."

Sirius' Father gave off a sound that was between a snarl and a roar. Throwing James across the bed and onto the floor, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Then there is no use for you, you disgusting, foul, blood traitor!" Sirius' Father bellowed at the top of his voice.

his Father could do anything more, however, Sirius leapt into action, literally. Flinging himself from the cover of his Fathers' desk, he cast a silent spell, which he never did remember. The spell hit its mark, knocking his Father to the floor.

Sirius sprinted to James, kneeling down to his level. "James, mate, are you alright?" He whispered.

James grinned. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for the save, by the way."

Sirius just stood up and offered his hand to James. "It was no problem. I've been wanting to do that for years anyway. I kinda wish I knew what spell I used, though."

James took Sirius' hand, laughing. "You don't even know what you hit him with? Man, you must have been mad."

Sirius pulled James to his feet. "You have no idea. No one messes with my best mate, _especially_ not him." He added, nodding to his knocked out Father.

James smiled. "Well, we won't have to worry about him for a bit. We better get downstairs and get the hell out of here. You ready?"

Sirius smirked. "Jamie, I was _born_ ready for tonight."

James high-fived Sirius before leading the way out of the room into the hallway. From there, they could tell that they weren't the only ones who had just finished fighting. There was no longer the sound of a wizards' duel. Only an eerie silence rang throughout the house.

Both boys gulped and, with their wands before them, started inching their way into the kitchen. Surprisingly, they met no one until they reached the entrance to the kitchen.

Slowly, nervously, the duo looked into the room. At first, they saw no one. Then, a black haired, hazel eyed, bespectacled man made his unannounced appearance.

"We were just about to go looking for you two!" He said cheerfully.

The duo was startled, having almost hexed James' Dad. Mr. Potter laughed at the scene that the two caused.

"What'd you expect to come out at you two?" Mrs. Potter asked, after smacking her husband about the back of his head.

"Well, anything, really." James supplied. " After what we've just been through, I really wouldn't be surprised if a house-elf came flying out at me."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, really. It's been an..interesting night."

The Potters looked at each other and apparently agreed on something. Sirius really didn't care right now, he was suddenly tired.

"Well, you two, it's time to go back to the house, get cleaned up, and get some sleep. We'll figure out what happened tomorrow, okay?" Mrs. Potter replied.

The two boys could only nod in agreement. With this, Mr. and Mrs. Potter each grabbed one of the boys and Apparated to their house, Sirius' new home.

_AU:_

_Sorry for the long waut! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, characters, or anything relating it. I just own the imagination that created this story that happens to be about the characters in Harry Potter. Now, please enjoy the story and, if you would be so kind, Please Review!_

The moment that the group of four arrived at the Potter Mansion, Each of them went to their separate sleeping areas. Sirius and James to the right of the second floor hall, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter to their room on the left of the same hall.

Sirius, as usual when he visited during the summer, found a spare cot in James' room to the right of James' bed. Both boys, as tired as they were from the events of that night, stripped to their boxers and literally fell into their respective beds, asleep before they hit them.

Sirius woke to the wonderful smell of bacon sizzling on a stove. Opening his eyes, Sirius was greeted by a bright, blue room with a large bay window and window seat as the focal point.

Sitting up, he was almost unable to stop the sudden, pain induced, feeling of nausea. Sitting for a few moments so that he could collect himself, he swung his legs off the bed and tried his hand at standing. It didn't go too well.

As soon as he put any weight at all on his legs, they buckled, causing another wave of pain induced nausea to sweep through him. He tried to steady himself by taking a hold of the dresser to his left, but was only able to redirect himself so that he fell on the cot instead of the hardwood floor.

Breathing in hard, pained gasps, Sirius was unwittingly reminded of the pain he had been subjected to the night before.

'Worse than it ever has been, really. Usually just a few smacks around. Never this.' Sirius thought. Looking at the room around him, his thoughts began to swim and twist and turn in horrible, terrifying ways.

'What if the Potters hadn't come? Where will I go? Could I stay here, at least until I can walk?' Sirius smiled, the Potters were so kind, he was sure they would at least grant him that. Even if he didn't feel that he deserved it.

Sirius' thoughts abruptly turned to his friends. 'Remus, Peter, they're still in danger, if not worse danger now.'

' Oh my god, James! And his mom and dad! What if they got hurt?! Would they be angry at me? Would they blame me? Even if they don't, it's all my fault. I should have fought harder, shouldn't have put the Potters, including James, in such danger.' He gripped the cotton fabric of his sheets, so cruelly angry at himself, at how he had depended on his friends, the only true family he had, to rescue him, and, consequently, put themselves into such danger.

Countless thoughts like these flew around Sirius' head until he was in a horrible panic. No tears streaked down his cheeks, he was conditioned to not cry, but he was angry at himself, scared for himself, and in such pain that he could barely keep himself upright.

Sirius was soon aware of another persons' presence, for he heard the opening and closing of the door to the room. Taking control of his facial features, Sirius looked up to find James walking towards him, a large plateful of breakfast in his hands.

"Hey, I thought you might be up. Mom made this for you, I know that you're hungry, so don't even try to say otherwise." So saying, James put the plate of food next to Sirius and walked across the room.

He must have noticed the alarmed look on Sirius' face, because he laughed and assured him. " Paddy, I'm not leaving. I'm just getting a chair to sit on."

Sirius was instantly ashamed of himself."You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I'm sure you have a hell of a lot of more important and interesting things than to sit here with me while I eat."

James rolled his eyes and shook his head, all the while smiling. "Not a chance, mate. You are the most important thing right now, not dishes or homework." When Sirius looked mutinous, James just took the plate and sat it on Sirius' lap.

"Whether you think you're worth it or not, I'm staying. So go ahead and eat already, Pads."James said to Sirius sternly.

Sirius, grateful, smiled at James in thanks and quickly polished off the plate of food. He had forgotten how hungry he was in all of the action and drama of the past few days.

James, with a knowing smile on his face, said nothing and only took the plate and set it on the dresser again, out of their way. There was silence for a few moments, until Sirius broke the silence.

"How're you and your folks?" He whispered, not looking James in the eye an half afraid of the answer he would get.

"We're alright. A few nasty cuts here and there, but nothing too bad on them. Tons of bruises on me, but no bad cuts. Worst is that my side is a bit sore, but I'm good." James answered, trying to get Sirius to look at him.

Just as fiercely, Sirius was trying to avoid James' gaze. "Good, I was a bit worried there about you all, especially you when you were knocked out." Sirius paused before letting out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding.

Finally, Sirius gave up. He knew that he couldn't hid from any of the anger that they rightfully felt. Meeting James' eyes, Sirius spoke. "Look, James, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you lot into this fight that I'm in. I should have taken care of it on my own, it was selfish of me to hang onto you guys and use you as my crutch."

Sirius breathed deeply and heavily, willing himself to not cry. "It put you all into horrible danger, deadly danger, and I knew that from the start. I've always just _known_ that somehow, someway you all would be targeted, that I wouldn't be able to protect you all." Sirius had lost the battle against his tears. Silent, clear, and naked, they streaked down his cheeks.

"I just, I just thought that I could be strong enough to protect you guys, to keep you away from the danger that I already knew would come. I didn't know how, or when, or really against who. I just...felt that I might have been able to." Wiping away his tears, Sirius tried to gain control of himself.

Sirius managed too, a bit. Smiling bitterly, Sirius laughed a hollow, empty, low laugh. "But I was just kidding myself. Now, Remus and Peter are being hunted down, You all were forced to get into a fight that could have been you guys' last, and I'm just a burden to everyone. Useless to anyone but me, and a hell of a lot more trouble than I'm worth."

Looking up at James' eyes, he had lost the strength to look him in the eye mid speech, Sirius recoiled at the anger he saw there as much as he could, which wasn't much, really.

James seemed to be calming himself down, and preparing to speak. Sirius waited, knowing that he deserved whatever he got.

Finally, James spoke. "How dare you say that about yourself, Sirius. How dare you think that this is your fault, and mostly, how dare you believe that you are useless!" James muttered, quietly, dangerously. Sirius was transfixed, and completely shocked.

"Does the fact that you are _everything_ to me, Remus, and Peter mean anything to you? Or, the fact that, in this house, in the mind of my parents, and especially myself, you are my _brother_?! Do those facts mean anything to you? Well?" James angrily asked.

Sirius blinked in surprise. "You, you all still think that? You mean, you all, your mom, dad, and you, don't hate me now?" Sirius asked, afraid that James would get angrier.

It was now James' turn to be surprised. " What d'ya mean, us hate you? Because of last night? Hell no, Sirius! If anything, we're here for you even more. " James' voice had turned from angry, to surprised, and then friendly and assuring in all of four sentences.

Sirius wasn't exactly afraid anymore, but he was having a hard time believing James. "Are you sure? I mean, I can totally understand if you don't want any part of me anymore. I can leave anytime you want me to, too. I just gotta rest a few hours and I'll be outta here, if that's what you all want."

Sirius was afraid of the answer, but knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't intrude on the Potters' kindness, leaving would be the right thing to do, as much as it would hurt and destroy him. It would, at the least, help keep them safe.

James shook his head. "No mate, you don't have to leave. We _want_ you to stay, actually. I was looking forward to having you as a full time brother." James ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "That is, if you want to stay. If not, then we can find a good place for you. Only if you want us to, though."

Sirius was beside himself with joy. A real home, family, _and_ a brother who understood him! It was almost too good to be true. " Jamie, I, I would really love to stay with you guys. I just, I don't want to be a burden to you all, I don't want you guys to get killed because of me, either."

Sirius was hoping that James would say that it was going to be okay, that him and his mom and dad would take care of him, and that he wouldn't have to worry about his 'relatives' anymore. And that's what he got.

"Of course you won't! Hell, you're gonna be a help if anything, this means less chores for me. And, we'll take care of the guys to, mom and dad said that they can stay this summer. And don't worry, they already said that you're welcome to stay with us as my brother and their adoptive son. And, we won't let the rest of those pure-blood maniacs get ahold of you either. We're gonna take care of you, Sirius." James grinned, hugging Sirius.

It was extremely embarrassing, unmanly, girly, and emotional, but Srius couldn't help but be happy and content. Though, he knew that him and James would never speak of this to anyone else , even on their deathbed.

Sirius, as happy as he was , tried not to wince in pain as James hugged hi tightly, and hit quite a few of the most painful areas on his body. Apparently, though, James noticed.

"Sorry mate, I'll go get you some ice and healing balm and bandages. We'll patch you up until mom and dad gets home and mom can heal you better, they're out getting Wormtail and Moony right now. "James told Sirius sheepishly as he got up to get the aforesaid items.

Sirius smiled and laughed."You're all good, Prongs. And, really, truthfully, that sounds like a really good idea right now." Sirius' word elicitated a laugh from James.

"Oh. and James?" Sirius asked, right before James closed the door to the room behind him.

Poking his head back into the room, James inquired. "Yeah, mate?"

Sirius looked embarrassed, and was, but forced himself to speak. It was the least that he could do."Thanks, for everything last night, and all."

James smiled."No problem, Padfoot, mate. No problem at all." And, smiling, James left the room. Leaving a happy, thankful, and relaxed Sirius to mull his words over, and grin.

_AU-_

_Alight! the twelfth chapter of Bittersweet! Thank you soo much for reading my story so far, I am truly surprised at how many people like it. The next chapter will be soon, so keep watching out for more Bittersweet Summer, coming to a computer near you! ^-^ Also, please, please, please review! And, thank you to all of those who have!_

_-WolfGirl1636_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or any part of it. I only own the creativity that created this fan fiction. Now, enjoy the chapter!_

James seemed genuinely surprised at how easily Sirius took care of his various pains and wounds. He knew that they and Wormtail had studied up on simple healing spells and maneuvers, but Sirius seemed to take care of himself easily, almost as if he was _used_ to being knocked around a bit. He soon couldn't take anymore of his senseless wonderings, and confronted Sirius about it.

"You seem to be very, accustomed, to bandaging yourself up, Padfoot mate. Why's that?" James blatantly asked, he wasn't one for "diplomacy" as Moony called it. "And don't try to say from studying for Moony, 'cause that doesn't explain how you can bandage _yourself_ so well."

Sirius froze. On the one hand, he could come clean and tell James what happened to him over his summers at Grimmauld Place. Or, he could lie, which James would see through, get mad at him, and then demand that he tell him what happened.

He wasn't exactly afraid of what James would _think_, exactly, mostly of what he would do or say. Still, it unnerved him to tell even James of what happened. He felt ashamed of the fact that he couldn't stop it, like he was a weakling, or pushover. And James didn't like or respect pushovers. And James' view of him meant the world to Sirius.

In the end, though, Sirius reasoned, James would find out. Either he could tell him and have a chance of James still holding him in some esteem, or lie and lose James' respect, and friendship, forever. Glancing over at James, Sirius gulped. This was worse to him than facing his Father!

Gathering all the courage that he had in him, Sirius answered James' question truthfully."Well, I have to do it alot of the time at home. They don't help those whom they believe deserve it, you know. I pretty much had to defend for myself over there." Sirius twitched as James kept pressing the ice on his back.

"What did they think that you would 'deserve'? Was it, stuff like last night?" James asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Sirius, casting his eyes down to look at his feet on the floor nodded. "Kinda. Mainly, they used physical force on me. Like what Father did to you when you wouldn't tell him where I was . And, other times they would..improvise."

James was stunned to the core. "And, and you didn't tell us about it? Sirius, look at me damnit!" He spun Sirius around so that he was facing him. The ice pack fell onto the cot, leaking water onto the dry fabric.

"I-I'm sorry James. I mean, you all had your own problems, and I knew that you didn't need mine to add to it. Especially Remus. And then, if I told you, I was afraid-." Sirius hung his head down again. "It's not really that big of a deal, mate."

Just as James was about to respond, the two boys heard the sound of someone knocking on their door.

"C'mon in." James yelled. In came Remus Lupin, with a old backpack slung over his shoulders. He seemed to sense the seriousness of the present situation because he quickly closed the door and flung his bag onto the bed and grabbed a chair and sat it next to James'.

"I know what happened last night. What's wrong?" Was all he said to the two boys in front and to the right of him.

"Sirius here was just telling me how his folks...." James shook his head, unable to speak the words that he was trying to say. " How his parents used to _knock him around_."James finally managed to get out.

Remus got off of his chair and kneeled down in front of Sirius, trying to get him to look up at him. " Is this true, Padfoot? If it is, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you earlier, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head, still keeping it as low as he could. "If I did, I was afraid, I." Sirius sighed, unable to hide his emotions of shame, guilt, and embarrassment and fear any longer. He was so tired, he couldn't fight it any longer. Sirius, gave himself over to his emotions for the first time since he was eight.

"You all are everything to me. It used to be that way with my folks, too. I lost them years ago for asking for their help against this. They thought of me as a coward, weakling, annoyance, etc., etc. ! I was afraid you all might too. I mean, I know that you all probably wouldn't, but I also felt so god damn selfish!"

Straightening up, Sirius continued, but he still wouldn't meet his friends' faces, none the less their eyes.

"Remus, you needed all of us, not all the drama that my life entailed. James, you needed me and Remus to help you through your 'Lily pains'. And Peter needed us to keep him safe from all of those asses that keep trying to get ahold of him. I didn't want to stress you all out with my problems." Sirius stopped and frowned, his eyes staring down at his hands. "And I still don't."

Sirius paused, and, finally, looked at each of his friends in turn, giving a small, sad smile, trying to reassure them. "So, really, don't worry about it. It's over now, so you have nothing to worry about and I know that it wasn't exactly the right thing for me to keep it away from you guys, so , I'm sorry."

His reassurance didn't exactly work out as he planned. James, as usual, reacted first and physically, with a hard thump to Sirius' head with his hand.

"You bleeding idiot! You're damned right it's over now! As long as I have any say in it, they're never goning to get to even see you!" James had stood up, knocking his chair to the side in his fury.

"And, about this 'not stressing us out about your problems' bullshit, don't you ever, ever try that stunt again, you got it!?" James almost yelled.

Remus, though he was less aggressive and violent, was equally as mad. "Your problems are in no way inferior to any of ours, _including mine_." He said clearly, and dangerously. "I understand that you did this because you wanted to take care of us and protect us, but you have to remember: we want to protect and take care of you, too."

James nodded, having steamed all of his anger out in his outburst. Sitting down, he began to open up a another container of healing balm. "Now that that has been taken care of, time for us to take care of you."

Remus nodded, also placing himself back onto his seat. "Yup, now, take your shirt off, Padfoot."

Sirius went red. "W-what?! No, I'm good. You all don't need to see-"

His word were cut short when both James and Remus forced his t-shirt off of him that he had snuck on last night when everyone was asleep.

Both gasped at what they saw on his back and stomach. Scars were prominent throughout his body, some looking particularly ghastly. Next to the scars were tears and rips. The worst appeared to be the scars, though. One could see where his parents had " improvised" with a knife, and some kind of blunt object of some sort.

The newest injury seemed to be one on his stomach, right under his ribcage. It looked like the toe of a steel boot had been forcefully rammed into Sirius when he was on his side. It had hit him so hard, that there was a small, deep gash with dried up blood, mixed with dirt, dust and sweat from the fleeing battle last night.

"Sirius..." James whispered, completely taken aback. "Look, I'm _fine_ okay? Just, just don't leave right now, alright?" Sirius whispered. Yet again, he couldn't find it in himself to look at his friends' eyes.

Remus put a gentle, friendly hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We never will, Sirius, just like you always put us before yourself, we're going to put you before everything, including ourselves."

Sirius looked up at his two friends. "You guys,..I-I don't really know what to say, except, thanks, and I'm sorry, I mean, this is all so selfish of me, and-" Sirius was stopped mid sentence by James chuckling and shaking his head.

"It's about damn time that you got to be selfish, mate."James told Sirius. Remus nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we've been selfish with you, by taking soo much and giving so little, it's about time that we let you be a bit selfish."Remus supplied, his hand gripping his shoulder lightly.

"And don't even try and say that we haven't, 'cause we have, so let us pay our bill, 'kay?" James interrupted Sirius' voice, effectively foretelling his words.

Defeated, Sirius sighed, a goofy, kind of relaxed and tired smile on his face. "Alright then, guys. Have at it, you win." Remus and James just smiled and continued their work, bandaging here, applying the balm there.

Sirius only spoke one more sentence before Peter arrived at the Potter Mansion. "Thank you guys." Was all that he said, and all that he needed to be say.

His two voluntary nurses didn't even look up or pause from their work, only smiling a little bigger when they both said, in unison. "Don't mention it, mate." And Sirius smiled along with them.

Sure, he hurt like hell, was shirtless while two of his best friends bandaged him up, creating a situation that would normally be horribly embarressing and awkward. But, oddly enough, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was finally allowed to be selfish, for the first time in his life. And he was happy.

_A/N_

_Hiya everybody! Unlucky chapter 13 is up! Hopefully, you all will like it,don't worry, more action is ahead, the story won't all be angst. Thank you to all 1,990 of you who have read my story. And thank you for all of you who review, and continue to review, every chapter, and I hope that you will continue to review, I really enjoy it and I feel that it helps to keep the story going. Well, stay tuned for the next installment of "Bittersweet", coming soon!_

_-WolfGirl1636_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Never have and never will, so enjoy the chapter!_

It was almost two hours before Peter entered the room. Remus and James had patched Sirius up pretty well, that is, until Peter came in.

The poor boy looked like he had been through hell and back, and most likely had. Mr. and Mrs. Potter joined Peter in entering the room. closing the door behind them, summoned two chairs and another cot and took their respective seats on the chairs.

Immediately, James, Remus and Sirius ran to their friends' side, asking him what had happened, how bad was he? And, more importantly, who had done it. Peter, for the most part, seemed unable to be able to answer any of their questions, and would only assure them that he was fine, in a small, strained voice that didn't sound like his own. He made his way to his newly summoned cot and laid down, obviously exhausted, and immediately passed out..

Sirius, having exhausted himself just by making his way to Peter, and over worry about his close friend, limped over to his cot, next to Peters', and sat carefully, and painfully, onto then quickly noticed that Peter had passed out. Remus and James, having seen it happen, joined him next to Peter, all three of them now afraid even more for their fellow friend and brother.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter began to tell them about what had happened.

" I'm afraid that we met a bit of resistance at Peters' house." Mrs. Potter started."There were about five Death Eaters in his home, his parents were out , I'm still not quite sure whether that was a good thing or not. He was surrounded, and seems to have been tortured for a few minutes." Mr. Potter continued.

The trio seemed to become even more alarmed at what they had just heard. Before they could questionthe Potters, Mrs. Potter tried to reassure them. "I'm very sure that he is fine, dears."

"Yes, I'm sure he is too." Mr. Potter added. "He was responsive when we picked him up and brought him here. He will probably be out of it for awhile, but will probably be a lot better tomorrow morning. Just let him sleep." Mr. Potter told them as he got up to leave. He smiled at the boys as he left the room, though this didn't seem to help them any.

Mrs. Potter also got up out of her chair, but, instead, she ushered the boys out. "I need to check him over before I do anything else. Sirius, dear, you will be next, is that alright?" Mrs. Potter whispered, trying not to wake Peter.

"Yeah, that's o.k., the guys already took care of me. Really, I wasn't that bad to begin with. Just really sore all over." Sirius told her, smiling as if to prove his point.

Luckily, James and Remus came to his rescue. "Mom, really, it was mostly just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about." James assured his Mother.

When she didn't seem to be so sure, Remus tried his hand at it. "It's true, Mrs. Potter. The worst was a small cut on his stomach from where he fell on something. No real harm was done." This seemed to do the trick.

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll trust you. But if anything gets worse, Please, Sirius, tell me, okay?" Mrs. Potter pleaded. Smiling, Sirius nodded in agreement. "Of course, Mrs. Potter. I promise."

Smiling back at Sirius, she ushered the trio of boys back into the hallway, still trying to reassure them that everything was alright, that Pter was going to be fine. The trio wouldn't believe her, however. They knew better now.

The War had finally encroached completely into their lives, making them aware of the dangers that the world now imposed upon them. No longer was it something that was only a whispered worry from the adults, or something that you read about in the papers. It was real, this attack on one of their own had proven that. And they were scared, though they wouldn't admit it.

"Thanks again guys." Was the only thing that Sirius could think of to say.

"No problem, Pads. We weren't lying or anything" James answered, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, and it seems like Wormtail needs some attention right now, anyway." Remus muttered, leaning against the wall with his head down.

The other two only nodded in agreement. For a few moments, all three of the boys just stood there, their own thoughts muddled and confused.

Then, as if an invisible General had commanded them to, all three boys turned and began to make their way to the guest room to the right of James' room.

Neither boy said anything on their silent trek to their destination. What could they say, now? And then not until the door was closed and locked behind them, did they finally allow themselves to fall prey to the fear, terror, disbelief, and pain that was now a prominent part of their lives.

Sirius, the rock that he usually was for the others, was the first to crumble and then fall. Falling to his knees on the floor, tears steadily poured down his face, but he made no sound.

James was next. It took him a few seconds to fully compute what had just happened. But when he did, he tried in vain to control the hurricane gusts of emotions ripping him apart from the inside.

His only victory was the fact that he was able to pull Sirius up from the floor and into a sitting position at the foot of the bed.

After seating himself to Sirius' right he overcome by his emotions and betrayed by his body, crying exactly like his best mate was, silently, but not without emotion and meaning.

Remus, unlike the other two, stood at the doorway for a bit. Everything that had happened the last 2 and a half hours had just begun to finally feel real.

He had just bandaged one of his best mates' injuries from a lifetime of abuse, both physical and emotional.

Had watched as another of his best mates walked into the room he was in, and then promptly pass out from being tortured by Death Eaters.

And just now, he had just witnessed two of the strongest people he had ever known fall apart into pieces at his feet, completely terrified and distraught over what was beginning to take place.

Finally, he felt himself starting to shake. The tears came, and when they did, he took his place on the stage of this horrid, real life drama, in between his friends and brothers in the space that they made for him. Together, the three held onto each other and cried, though neither of them knew what exactly it was for.

And in that moment, all three of the boys' lives were changed instantaneously. The events that had just occurred that day and, for James and Sirius, the previous night, destroyed everything that they had ever known in the world. They had grown up, their previous selves ripped apart and stuck back together crudely.

In the midst of this change, they were given also something that would prove to be both a gift, and a curse: Fellowship and Brotherhood in each other and Peter. Which meant that, if one should fall, the rest would go down with him, whether figuratively or literally. And ones' betrayal would mark the end of them all.

The stage was set, the characters were in place. It was time for the events and decisions that would completely shape their future to unfold and be chosen. It was time, now, for the apex of their Bittersweet summer to begin!

_A/N-_

_Well, so much for less angst, then. This is kind of the big prelude to all of the action. We are now at the top of the hill, ready to roll down and hit some things! Anyway, I hope you like how the story is coming out so far. I always appreciate reviews, as usual. And would like to thank all of you who have, are, and are eager to continue to read my story and write me reviews. Until next time, then, I am outta here!_

_-WolfGirl1636_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything else pertaining to it or anything else of J.K. Rowling's'. Now, on with the story!_

Peter Pettigrew found himself relieved when Mrs. Potter finally left the room that he was in after an hour of fitful healing and checking over him. As soon as he was sure that she was gone, he slowly and quietly pulled himself into a sitting position.

Tentatively, he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. There, invisible to everyone else but him, and a few chosen trustworthy others, was a emerald green tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull and that was twisted around the said skull, that went from the crook of his elbow down to his wrist.

He winced at the tingling pain that he still felt where the tattoo had been applied by Dark Magic, created completely by _Him_, the Dark Lord, himself. He was now finally useful, and would be taking an active role in something truly Noble, the rise of his new master, Lord Voldemort, and the changing of , not only the wizarding world, but the _Whole World!_ He could hardly control his happiness, he had succeeded at last!

For a moment, he sat thinking about his "friends", the Marauders, and then laughed to himself. They had such naive and petty little ideals! The world would crush them anyway, so why shouldn't he use them while he had the chance to achieve his goals? From what he could tell, they just might be his ticket to the top, right under the Dark Lord himself!

Rolling down his sleeve again, he laid back down and mused over what to do now. They had told him to get himself back to full strength, for his mission would require him to be at full strength so as not to mess anything up, and then he was to initiate his First Mission as a rookie Death Eater! So, thinking it wise to follow their advice, especially since this was his First Mission, Peter decided to go ahead and to get some sleep.

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew rolled over onto his side and quickly fell into a peaceful, serene sleep. No one would have known by looking at his peacefully sleeping form, that his dreams contained Dark ambitions, dreams, and hopes. And nothing of the faithful friends that had cried for him, worried about his safety, and protected him with all that they had, except as a mean to his Dark and devious ends.

Unlike Peter, the rest of the Marauders had fallen into a restless, haunted sleep. Having had no energy to move once they had cried themselves out, James, Remus and Sirius all fell asleep next to each other. In this way, at least, they had some comfort from their inner demons, though not much.

It was another hour before they were awaken. Mr. Potter, having known where they would likely be, opened the door to see a sorrowful sight in front of him. The three 15 year old wizards looked as though they could have been 6, they were so frightened looking. Holding onto each other, they seemed afraid that someone or something might take the others away from them. Mr. Potter sighed, and the truth was, that might be a possibility nowadays.

Hardly able to make himself wake the sleeping boys, he knew it was necessary to do so. They needed food, a shower, and some Quidditch to get their minds off of things for a while. It was best if they lived out the last remaining bits of childhood that they had left while they still could.

Forcing himself over to where his son was sleeping, on the left side of the bed, he gently prodded him awake.

"Heya, buddy! Time to wake up, your Mother has some lunch made for you boys, but you all need to take a shower before you eat." Mr. Potter tried to sound casual and light, but apparently failed, as his son gave him a pitying look.

"Alright Dad. And you don't have to try to act normal ya know." James' smile left his face as he surveyed the other two whom were still sleeping. "It won't help anyway." He added, frowning sadly.

Mr. Potter sighed. "I know but, just for your Moms' sake? You know how she is, she hates it when any of you all get hurt, and when it's like this..." Mr. Potter shook his head. "Just, try to lighten up a bit, it'll at least make you feel a little better."

James looked up at his Father, a sad, knowing smile on his face. "Alright Dad, we'll try. We'll meet you down in the kitchen in a little bit. I'll wake these two up." He pointed at Sirius and Remus with his thumb. " You go get a head start on lunch, okay?"

Mr. Potter smiled proudly at his son, though it still seemed sad. "Alright son, you can only do your best. Don't take too long of a shower, now, alright?" And, after James nodded in affirmation that they wouldn't, Mr. Potter quietly and quickly left the room.

Stirring could be heard from the hall in the Guest Room. And, soon enough, James and Sirius emerged from the room, Remus having decided to use the Guest Bathroom, James headed towards his parents' bathroom, while Sirius went to James' bathroom.

Within twenty minutes, all three boys were running down the stairs into the kitchen, their run to the kitchen wasn't filled with the wild and usually competitive race that was usual for the boys. This had been replace by an urgency unknown in them before now.

The meal, usually so full of conversation and laughs, was now null and void, nothing but polite questions and responses.

And, finally, when the dishes had been put into the sink and the table cleared, Quidditch was played, as did usually happen. But never before had it ever been played like this. Even James' laugh seemed hollow and emotionless when he scored past Sirius, whom started to laugh to, that, same hollow, emotionless laugh.

_A/N_

_Alright, chapter 15 is up! I hope you all like it. Thank you to all who have read and keep reading this story, and those that review and keep on reviewing! Remember, Reviews are ALWAYS loved, and ALWAYS will be! Anyway, I gotta go to bed now, so, until next time, I'm outta here!_

_-WolfGirl1636_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else of J. K. Rowling's'. Now, enjoy this segment of Bittersweet Summer! _

I was a week before Mrs. Potter would allow Peter to get out of James' room. She was constantly afraid of him passing out, for he was deathly pale and weak. Remus, James, and Sirius would spend hours with Peter in that room. Joking, Playing wizards chess, playing exploding snap, planning pranks, and all around being teenage boys.

They were also extremely careful about not showing Peter their fears and worries about the war and the Blacks' threat. They wanted them to concentrate on getting better, not about what was going on surrounding the Blacks just yet.

When Peter was finally able to walk downstairs and outside, James, Sirius and Remus were ecstatic about their friend's hasty recovery. It looked like they wouldn't have to worry about The War effecting them, just yet, after all!

Mr. and Mrs. Potter seemed very relieved also. They had been worried that Peter would be permanently damaged from the attack, or that the Death Eaters would try to seek their target, and revenge, by coming directly to the Potter's home.

Add to the fact the threat of the Black's threat of vengeance and death, the couple had been extremely worried for some very good reasons. But, for now at least, everything seemed to be going well. With the wards that were protecting them and those inside of their house remaining strong and untouched so far, they felt quite safe at the moment.

Although, they should have known that this sense of normalcy and relative safety wouldn't last long. Having kept true to his word, Peter had snuck out of the James's room at night, almost being caught numerous times and having been caught once by Remus, though he was able to make like he was going to the bathroom, and thus escape suspicion, and began completing his Mission.

During his late night escapades he had searched the house wards for any weak points and, having found none, decided to find a way around the wards and into the house.

He was able to mail his fellow Death Eaters this information in the form of a code and in the guise of mailing his Mother, whom, knowing of his true loyalties, played her part well, and also using a code that they and his fellow Death Eaters had previously agreed on.

They had been able to send him numerous pieces of information pertaining to the weakening of wards by way of the same code in response to his information about the Potter house, and thus aid him in his Mission.

Even with the help of his Death Eater comrades, it was slow going. For, if he was too rash or hurried or got it wrong, the wards would be set off and alerted the Potters and the Marauders to his plan. And this was something that he could not afford to happen.

Thus, the days turned to weeks, and the weeks to the last month of summer vacation, and Peter was slowly weakening the wards, little by little, bit by bit. Until they were almost broken through. Meanwhile, many things seemed to be happening very quickly to the members of the Potter household. Both young, and old.

Sirius soon received a letter from his estranged family, addressed from his Father. It read:

_Aldric D. Black_

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

_London, England_

_It has recently come to my attention that you are currently residing with the Potters at their Mansion here in London. I will have no son and especially not an heir whom chooses to acquaint himself with wizards and witches of their caliber. It is because of this and the many acts that you have committed that have defiled the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black that I now disown you and declare void any and all privileges that come associated with this family and this name. Thus, you are now no longer Heir Apparent to this family, Regulus A. Black has been officially awarded this honor. Never speak to me nor my family again. You know what your expulsion from this family means._

_Aldric D. Black_

When he had received and read the letter , Sirius only shrugged and placed it on the kitchen counter before him. He also made sure to not allow the Potters or Peter or Remus to see his hands shaking.

As if trying to ignore the pit that was slowly growing smaller in his stomach, Sirius turned to the stove to put more sausage, bacon, and pancakes onto his plate and sat at the table. With barely a sideways glance at anyone or anything, Sirius tucked into his breakfast.

He also tried to ignore the stares of his breakfast companions. Though he could tell that they were wondering what he had read in that letter that had affected him so much, he could also see that Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't want to embarrass him and his friends were following his and their lead.

So, no-one asked him anything or talked to him about anything, sensing that he wanted to be left alone, at breakfast. But as soon as all three of them went outside and over to their favorite old oak tree, his friends stopped ignoring their curiosity and his silence.

"Padfoot, what was that letter about? And, who sent it to you?" James asked Sirius finally after a few tension filled moments.

Sirius sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing that he would have to. Plus, if he was going to live with James and his parents, didn't they have a right to know?

Staring at the grass at his feet, Sirius answered James slowly, in a monotone voice. "It was from my Father. Telling me that I'm disowned."

It was quiet after his declaration for a few minutes, before Remus spoke. He seemed to be trying to control his emotions. "Well, you're better off without them, Padfoot. The whole lot is nuts, so now you're free, right?"

Sirius smiled at the ground. "Yeah, I guess. But now they're gonna be coming after me." He looked at Remus then James and then Peter lastly. "And don't think that they've forgotten their promis to take you all down with me, too." He finished.

Peter spoke up this time, surprising them all. " So? Let them come, and let them try to do us all in!" He seemed to squeak in determination.

"Yeah!" James jumped up. "Like hell they're gonna a get to my best mates! They gotta go through me first!" He finished, waving his fist in the air to prove his point.

Remus stood up too, though he was chuckling at James' display. Holding out his hand to Sirius, Remus pulled him to his feet. "And me too. You should have known that the Marauders wouldn't go without a fight!" He declared, smiling back at Sirius determinedly.

Peter jumped up too. "You outta believe it!" Peter also declared, pumping his arm into the air. "I may be small, but no Death Eater's gonna get through me, you can count on me!"

This made the three other Marauders laugh. James slapped Peter's back playfully. "We believe you, Wormtail! But you won't have to take them on alone, will he guys?"

Remus and Sirius shook their heads, smiling also. Peter smiled. "We'll all take whatever is coming together! Right guys?" James announced, somehow putting his arms around all three of the boys. There was a unanimous nod and "You bet!" from all three.

Almost as soon as they were finished talking, Mrs. Potter called them into the house. "Boys! Could you come here for a second?"

Still grinning like the happy lunatics that they felt like, especially Sirius, all three complied . Upon entering the house, however, their smiles were soon wiped from their faces as they entered through the kitchen door.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Mr. Potter looked like he had just seen a Death Eater. He was deathly pale and his eyes were dilated. His whole body seemed to be shaking. Something had obviously happened. And it seemed to be something extremely bad.

Mrs. Potter put a coffee mug filled to the brim with Mr. Potter's favorite hot tea and went to sit beside him at the table. Never really looking at the boys, Mr. Potter spoke to them, mainly, his son. "James, son, you're going to want to sit down for this. All of you will, I'm sure."

The three boys looked at each other before taking seats next to each other at the table.

"What's wrong dad? What happened? Is everyone alright?" James asked, haltingly, as if he really didn't want to hear the answer. He was right, he really didn't.

Mr. Potter, Father to James and adoptive Father to Sirius in more than a figurative way, looked at the three boys before he answered. "James, Sirius, your grandparents, my parents, are dead. The Death Eaters attacked them this morning, around 5:00am. I just went to check on them, like I do every day, and found them. The Ministry is taking the case now, but, it's completely obvious what has happened. The Death Eaters, they." Mr. Potter shook his head, unable to continue.

Sirius wanted to throw up. An integral part of his one, true, though adopted, family was dead. Most likely killed by his old Father whom was trying to get information on him, and their son. He was most likely the reason for their death.

Sirius looked over at James. He seemed shocked, to where he could barely breathe. It seemed that The War had penetrated their easy comfort again. And this time, in a more, permanent, way: Death.

_A/N_

_Hello all! I'm happy to announce the creation of a cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? Truthfully, I'm just lazy. I didn't feel like writing about James and Sirius' full reactions just yet. Anyway, thank you once again for reading my story still, and for the reviews I got last chapter! I appreciate it all! Well, I've got to get ready to head out, so I'm signing off, until next time!_

_ -WolfGirl1636_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Disclaimer- Do not own Harry Potter, only this story._

The kitchen was in stunned quiet. Suddenly, though, James got up from his seat and made his way to the staircase. They could hear him climbing the stairs and opening, and then closing, the door to his room. Remus and Peter looked at each other, and then quickly followed James.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, and then let he let himself follow Remus and Peter into James' room. When he arrived there, he could hear the distinctive sounds of someone throwing up in the bathroom that was attached to the room.

Making his way to the bathroom, he stopped short before going into it. He had to gain control of himself before comforting his friend. It wouldn't help if he fell apart also. Taking large, measured breathes, Sirius swallowed thickly, before steeling himself to enter the bathroom.

The sounds of someone throwing up must have come from James, for he was still hanging his head above the toilet, even though he had already stopped. Remus was at the tap, pouring cold water on a towel and wringing it out. Peter was rubbing James' back, looking completely lost even as he did so.

Sirius kneeled at James' immediate right and saw that James had been crying. "Prongs, James, we gotta get you to your bed, c'mon now." He tried to pull James to his feet. Even as he did so, he could tell that it was of no use. James neither resisted nor did he help. If anything, he only fell backwards onto the floor.

Sirius began to worry even more. He knew that this sudden murder of two extremely close relatives of his would horrify James; he just didn't know that he would be like this. Sirius was extremely tempted to fall right next to James and join him, but he knew he couldn't. James needed him right now, later would be the time for him, Sirius, to mourn.

Sirius got up and walked over to where James was currently sitting, he even looked like he might pass out any minute, which scared Sirius even more. Kneeling once again at James' side, Sirius tried to wake James from his shocked stupor.

"C'mon, mate. I know that you're not exactly feeling the greatest right now, but you gotta get up. You're gonna hurt yourself if your not careful." Sirius coaxed, slightly shaking James' shoulder.

It was for nothing. James only seemed to be growing paler and started to shake. Sirius guessed that the information was just now sinking in.

Frustrated, Sirius secured his right arm under James' knees and his left arm behind James' shoulders. Picking him up was a lot harder than he thought it would be, he might look skinny, but James Potter was heavy as hell. Immediately, Remus seemed to snap out of his daze and ran to open the bathroom door.

Sirius exited the bathroom with James in his arms, careful to not hit his head on anything. Remus was already preparing the bed for James, pulling the curtains back and the sheets ad blankets down. Gently, Sirius laid James down onto the bed. Almost as soon as James hit the bed, he passed out.

Sirius was about to go frantic when Remus calmed him down. Putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder, Remus assured Sirius. "He'll be fine. It's just all of the shock, truthfully, he needs the rest. You've done what you could, just let him be. Okay, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded, unable to speak. Sitting himself onto the end of James' bed, he watched him lay there, pale and motionless. Remus joined Sirius after he had put the cool cloth onto James' forehead, assuring himself that he was okay. It was then that Sirius crumbled.

The pain of loosing two of the seven people whom he considered family was too much for Sirius to hold back any longer. Tears trailed down his face. Slowly and very few came at first. But before long, they were gaining speed and number until he couldn't see for the amount of tears in his eyes.

The only thing that he could think about was the last memories of them, at their beautiful log cabin in the woods of Germany at the end of last summer.

Of the new traveling cloak they had given him as a going back to school gift last summer before they had left for Hogwarts.

How they had acted as though he were part of the family, and had even given him a Christmas and Birthday gift every year since he met them.

Of how Grandma Potter, as she had insisted on him calling her by that name, had cooked a whole goose for dinner that he, her husband, James, and Remus had killed when they went out hunting that same day.

They had even eaten their dinner around the table, like a real family would have, like they always did when they visited their house.

All of these and many more memories flooded through his mind, along with two words that rang like only a whisper could throughout his mind: 'They're gone.'

And he was most likely the main reason for their early deaths. His Father had done it, he just knew. And this burned him to the core of his being.

The rest of that day was a blur. He only remembered holding onto Remus and feeling Remus' sobs reverberate through his body into his own.

He never remembered falling asleep next to Remus on the bed. He never even registered that Peter had cleaned the bathroom up and was sitting in a lone chair, close to the window, a lone tear making its' way down his face.

No, Sirius only remembered the pain that he felt, and the pain that radiated from Remus. The knowledge that he probably brought Death to the Potter household, and the horrible feeling of loss, and of complete confusion, that engulfed his senses and mind.

Remus himself felt an immense loss at the death of the Elderly Potters. They had been like a replacement for the Grandparents that he had once known, but who had abandoned him when he was bitten. He had felt a kind of common ground with Sirius that day, a kind of understanding between the two of them.

He did the only thing that he knew to do. He held onto Sirius and cried with him. Feeling weaker and weaker as the minutes turned into a solid two hours.

It was only then that he fell asleep, exhausted from his emotions and from letting his emotions have full run over him. He fell asleep next to Sirius, whom had fallen asleep before him, curled up in a small ball at Remus' side.

Peter, however, was only shocked. They had already hit so close to the Potters so soon! He already knew that it was the Blacks and their close allies that had attacked and killed the elderly Potters. But that never stopped the feeling of awe at how blatantly they had showed their power. Everyone knew who had done it, but no one could _prove_ it.

He finally, truly, understood now, though, that the balance of power was shifting. The Dark Lord was rising, his power permeating all over the globe. His deeds affected both wizards and muggles alike.

Smiling as he washed his hands from cleaning up the bathroom, he looked into the mirror. Mirth was clearly shown in his bright, black eyes as he stared at his reflection.

'Yes.' He thought. 'I have indeed chosen the right side. The age of Light and co-existence between muggles and wizards is drawing to a close.'

A horrible, evil sneer replaced his smile almost instantaneously. 'And the Age of the Noble Blood has arrived!'

Barely able to hide his glee, Peter Pettigrew slowly made his way to a chair and sat, watching his two "friends" cry in each others' arms, trying to comfort and receive comfort at the same time.

For a moment, his happiness left, replaced with a kind of nostalgia towards his friends. Gone were the days when he was innocent and loyal. When he was a true Gryffindor and was happy with his friends and life.

He would miss them, he knew. But he also knew that everything had to come to an end, everyone had to grow up and mature. There was a war out there. And that war would only bring glory and safety and prosperity to the winning side, allowing for the losing side only bitter and swift inhalation.

Being the person he was, he had made sure to pick the winning side, following closely the newspapers and weighing the pros and cons of each side. And this was the conclusion that he had come to, the decision that he had made, the side that he had picked, and the life that he had chosen to lead.

He allowed a lone, silent tear to roll down his cheek and onto the floor. Waiting a bit, he allowed himself to bask in his self-pity and personal loss, before wiping off the water that had trailed down and getting a hold of himself.

And so he sat, playing his part of the loyal friend and Gryffindor, and pushing his feelings of loneliness, pain, loss, and shame out of his mind. Effectively brainwashing himself into the person that was needed for the role that he was to play.

_A/N_

_Hello there everyone! It is finally up, the next chapter! I hope that I wrote a good chapter, because more is yet to come! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed (1 on this chapter) and to all of you who have read it so far (Many!!). Please keep reviewing and, if you haven't, please do! I really appreciate it and enjoy it. Until next time, _

_-WolfGirl1636 _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, only this story._

No one in the Potter household was able to do much of anything that day. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had both retired to their room shortly after their son and his friends had. James lay in bed most of the day, passed out for hours and barely conscious when he woke. Remus and Sirius also stayed in bed that day with James, though they were out even longer than James.

Only Peter seemed capable of action. Though he was careful to not arouse any suspicion, Peter Pettigrew saw his chance and took it. With the whole household in mourning, Peter would be in no danger of being caught weakening the wards surrounding the house.

It only took about two and a half hours before he had succeeded. There, in the back of the house by way of the wine cellar window, was a clear-cut whole in the Potter's magical wards. It wasn't large, only about five feet both ways, but it was big enough. Smiling broadly, proudly, at his success, he gave the final message to His Lord, for the first time in his life; Peter Pettigrew called The Dark Lord along with his army through his very own Dark Mark.

It brought a horrid, stinging pain that surprised Peter, but couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He had done it, finally made himself useful! He, Peter Pettigrew, had officially betrayed the Potters and his "friends" and completed his first Mission as a Death Eater. And, truthfully, he couldn't be happier or prouder.

Unsuspecting, James, Remus and Sirius were sitting collectively on James' bed. Neither of the three had talked, though they had all been awake for a few hours. The clock beside the bed showed that it was 1:00pm, past lunch time. None of the boys had eaten since breakfast, and none of them showed any signs of hunger.

The silence stung Sirius, it made his body burn in guilt, made him feel like throwing up. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. Because, he, Sirius, didn't deserve to, because it had been his fault that the older Potters had been killed, his fault that James and Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been hurt, and Remus and Peter too. Sirius sighed, pulling his knees up to his chin. It was then that he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He whispered tiredly, his voice cracking from lack of use in the past hours. Silence again hung in the room, though this time it was from confusion and shock. Then James began to understand, and placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Pads. So please, don't be." Sirius shook his head weakly, beginning to cry again despite his attempts not to.

"Yes it is, James. Me and you both know that my Father and his 'allies' did it, my Mother probably even helped! And they did it because of me, because of me taking shelter under your roof. Because I showed weakness and gave you guys up to Lucious. All because of me, James. All because of me…"

And Sirius lost it. He couldn't hold himself back. He couldn't make his body listen. He, Sirius, broke down on his best mate's bed in front of Remus and James when he should have been strong and comforting and just _stronger_.

He continued to whisper apologies and tell them to just leave him alone because he didn't deserve their comfort or friendship. Trying, trying his hardest to get up and away from them, to stop crying, to do something right for once. But, of course, he failed, mainly because his friends, Remus and James, would have none of it.

Remus had used his werewolf strength to pull Sirius into his chest, and keep him there despite his attempts at not. James had taken his hand and put it over Sirius', effectively shutting off his piteous rant before telling Sirius his own thoughts on the matter.

"Sirius, Padfoot, this is not your fault. Mum and Dad don't either and neither would Gramps and Grandma. We know that the Blacks are behind it. No, they are _not _your parents anymore, Sirius. They are the Blacks, another asinine, psycho family that is after _our _family. And I do mean our family, Sirius. Because, quite frankly, you are now a Potter, not a Black, for all intents and purposes, and you always have been, mate."

Remus let his grip o Sirius slacken a little, allowing him to see the sincerity in his and Remus' faces. "He's right, Padfoot. This isn't your fault, it's the bastard's who did this. You didn't make them do this, or aske them to do this, hell, you almost _died_ trying to prevent something like this! And you definitely are not a Black, Sirius. You are a Potter, have been ever since you were sorted in Gryffindor with us."

Sirius looked from Remus to James and then back to Remus again. Putting his head down, he stared at the bedding. "Are-are you guys sure? I mean, your grandparents, James. They're …because I ran away."

James laughed a hollow, forced laugh. "That's not the reason why, Padfoot, and you know it. They died because Voldemort didn't like them and they didn't like Voldemort and they didn't hide it at all. They died for what they believed, Pads. And, and I think that that was the best way for them to go…fighting for what they believed and loved."

Sirius couldn't help it, he smiled. It was small and sad, but a real, true smile, and he nodded. "You guys are right. Thanks, and, well, thanks, I guess."

Smiling at Sirius' lack of words Remus ruffled his hair as he let go of his friend. "It's all good, mate. We understand."

Just as Sirius turned to smile at Remus and James in silent thanks, Peter chose to enter the room. His clothes were cock-eyed, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked all around miserable. "Hey guys, sorry, but I just….you know how I am, I….I'm sorry I didn't stay, I just, I just.." Peter shook his head, sighing. Looking to all the world a guilt ridden, confused and scared individual.

His three fellow Marauders smiled in understanding. "Don't worry about it, Wormy. We understand." James told Peter, beckoning him over to his bed with the others. Smiling, Peter obeyed, taking his traditional place between James and Remus in the sad, depressed group.

"Everyone deals with this kinda stuff in their own way, Wormtail. It's ok, we understand. We're just glad that you're here and not…you know." Remus added as Peter sat cross legged next to him.

Peter winced, and nodded in understanding. "Yeeah, I know what you mean. Thanks guys, and, I never met them, but they seemed to be really nice, so, truthfully, I _am_ upset because of their, you know, I just, it reminds me that, that.." Peter shook his head and shivered, appearing to be scared and worried and everything he was supposed to be.

The three other boys nodded in understanding and encircled him in a hug, not needing to say another word. Unbeknowest to them, Peter had prepared himself to come up to this room, and do this very thing, betray the threesome again and make them believe and trust him, again. The only people in the world who would die for him, if everything went according to plan, would die not for him, but _because_ of him. And he felt no remorse or shame. Only pride and excitement.

_AN:_

_Hey guys,sorry for the loooooong wait for this chapter. I just got a new laptop, and before that couldn't get on here with any of our comps in the house. But, I'm back! I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me, though I wouldn't blame you if you were. Please, rate and review if you would? 'Cause I would love it if you would! Thankies!_

_-WolfGirl1636_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story. J. K. Rowling owns HP, so enjoy!

It was a warm, summery evening the day that the elderly Potters were put to rest on their property where they had lived for many years. It was a small, simple affair with a few close friends of theirs, the Potters', James and the other three Marauders.

The old couple had requested in their last wishes to be cremated and have their ashes mixed together to allow them to be together forever and scattered across their property. Since they had been Catholic, their priest, Father Hamilton, took care of the service, but did not spread the ashes. The younger Potters family and James' friends did instead.

When James told them, Sirius, Remus and Peter all declined at first, saying that they didn't want to intrude. Giving the three a small smile, James told them that it had been in both of the elderly Potter's wills that the three, plus he and his parents, spread the mixed ashes of the couple.

"Because they saw you three as family." James added. The other three agreed, two of which were brought to tears and one who also was, but only because the situation called for it.

The moment that the ashes were to be spread came, and found Sirius standing with his three friends, holding a handful of two of the only family he had had for almost six years of his life. He allowed the tears to flow freely down his face, ignoring his usual pride in lieu of his anguish and sorrow.

Without any signals or noise, the three friends opened their hands to allow the ashes of the elderly Potters to be taken from them by the swirling wind. Sirius acutely felt the light tickle of the sandy ashes gently being lifted away from him by and into the wind and watched them scatter into small, individual grains of black dotting the air around him.

_I think I could disappear like that with my death._ Sirius though. _It would be nice._

All of those in attendance of the funeral stood still, many with tears rolling down their faces. No one person took their eyes off of the area where the ashes had spread into the air for several long minutes until, finally, James closed his eyes and slowly turned completely around and started to slowly walk back into the cabin where his grandparents had lived, and the Potters and the Marauders were staying the night.

Then, slowly, but surely, Peter, Remus, the Potters and the rest of the guests dispersed until only Sirius remained. By this time, it had begun to grow dark, the lightening bugs came out and the crickets began to sound. Standing where he had let the ashes of the elderly Potters into the air, Sirius closed his eyes slowly, allowing himself to just feel, to block out the entire world and become enveloped into his self for the first time in years.

He saw, in his mind's eye, the faces of the elderly Potters smiling and happy. Then, he saw them disappear slowly, molding into each of the Marauders and the Potters. Each in their turn faded until he was left with only the dark black of his minds' eye. Opening his eyes, he surveyed the area he was currently in for the first time that day.

Everything was covered in darkness and he could only see by the light of the crescent moon that was able to be seen between a break in the tall, full oak trees that surrounded him and the clearing that contained the cabin. Here and there, he could see shrubs and bushes, and every now and then he saw what looked like flowers, though he couldn't tell because of the darkness of the night and the silvery light of the moon.

_This is it._ _This is reality._ Sirius thought. Bringing his hands up to his face Sirius opened them, palms up, and gazed at them absentmindedly. _This could happen to anyone, no matter the side they're on. People are going to die. All just because of their beliefs and ideals._

Still looking at his hands, Sirius let out a somewhat depressed and demented laugh. _What am I saying? "Just because?" Isn't that what life is worth living and fighting for? Isn't that what fuels us as humans to live along with our love for those we care about?"_

Immediately, James' face and words re-emerged into Sirius' mind's eye. _"They died for what they believed in….they died fighting for their beliefs."_

Letting his hands fall to his sides again, Sirius let one last tear fall from his eye, down his face, and onto the cold, hard earth beneath him. _If they died for their beliefs, then I'm going to live, fight and die for mine. I will live to fight for those I care about and their protection and I will die for my belief in equality and my loved ones. That is my path, my life and my death. I promise you two that._

Finally feeling as though he had been relieved of the guilt he had felt since his rescue in the beginning of the summer, Sirius sighed in deep and complete relief and acceptance. This was what his life had turned into and he was ok with that. It hadn't been easy or happy all the time, but he could accept that. Truthfully, he couldn't see himself living any other way, really.

Laughing a small bit, he turned around and slowly made his way to the cabin that the Potters and the Marauders were currently sleeping and searched the small cabin for the place where he was to sleep. He soon found a wide awake James laid out on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Once he heard Sirius enter the room, James looked over and took stock of who was there.

"Hey." Sirius greeted James. James, for his part, smiled and pulled himself slowly into a sitting position and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Sirius smiled also and silently sat down on the couch. Both boys sat on the couch in silence and stared at the wooden floor of the cabin before James broke the sad silence.

"You gonna be okay?" James asked, never looking up at Sirius. Sirius didn't look up when he answered, either, only giving a depressed laugh before speaking. "That's something I should be asking you there, Prongs. But yeah, I'm gonna come through. How about you?"

James still kept his eyes trained on the flooring; something Sirius knew was how he hid the tears that were probably falling down his face right now.

"I'll manage." James said in response. Sirius looked over at James and knew that James was trying to hold it together for his sake. Sirius gripped the back of James' dress shirt and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly, but not awkwardly. "I know you will, but you have to break first." James looked up into Sirius' face in question and Sirius nodded. "It's ok, I'm fine. You don't have to hold in for me anymore, James."

At those words, James understood that he was being allowed to break and he did. The two sat like that for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep together and awoke to the early morning sun of a new, wilderness day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters in it. J.K. Rowling has those rights and honors. Now, enjoy the story!

James quickly left when the spreading of the ashes had ended and made his way to the cabin he, the Marauders and his parents were staying in that had been his grandparents' for so long. Trudging his way to the short distance to the cabins' door, he noticed how dusty everything was from the small dust puffs that rose from his feet hitting the parched ground.

Sooner than he thought that he would, James arrived at the door of the cabin. Opening the door, he entered the extremely dim lit cabin. Without even trying to find a candle or some source of light, James simply walked into the cabin and felt his was around until his eyes adjusted to the light. When James began to be able to see, James wished that he was unable to see again, because everything in the cabin that he saw reminded him of his grandparents and all of the holidays and weekends and even a few weeks during the summers that he had spent here, with his grandparents, parents and friends.

The vase that was on the table under a painting of a woods scene reminded him of all the times that he and his grandfather used to go out to the woods and find flowers for his grandmother on her birthday every year. Then in the next room he went through, the dining room, it was the dining table and chairs that brought the memories. The wonderful smelling, and tasting, dinners that they would have all together as a family and friends were thrust into his minds' eye, every single one as vivid as if it was happening now.

Quickly, James made his way into the next room, which was as worse as the dining room. It was the moderately large kitchen that had been the center of the whole cabin during holidays and gatherings. He could still see his grandmother clearly in front of the old fire-wood stove that she used to cook anything and everything, or at the sink, peeling potatoes or washing dishes, always with a smile on her face and a laugh in her voice.

Near tears, now, James walked slowly into the next room, the, which actually wasn't a room at all. It was the slim hallway that interconnected the rest of the house with the two full bathrooms and three bedrooms. Here, the memories were not as strong but were still there. Him as a little kid, running from his Mom to avoid a bath, he and his friends, the Marauders, sharing the one bedroom with one bed together for the first time back in second year.

Smiling sadly, James did not notice that a lone tear had broken through his control and was currently streaming down his left cheek as he stood in the middle of the dimly lit, slim hallway staring at a old, oak-wood door that held so many different memories for him, of which he was thinking on now. He barely noticed when his parents, too, came into the cabin to prepare for a early night. Finally catching himself crying, he wiped the few other tears that had followed their kin down his two cheeks and turned from the door. That bedroom, while it held happy memories, would allow him no sleep tonight.

Instead, James continued to the end of the hallway, where a small reading room was situated. It, too, was dimly lit, though through the enormous bay window that took at least half of the wall facing a clearing that showed the sky, the silvery bright crescent moon was visible and allowed some light to shine through. James was mildly surprised at how long he had been wandering the house, reliving memories of his past like that. Shaking his head, he sighed depressingly and sat on the small couch that was in the middle of the room facing the only door in and out.

It only took a few seconds before he felt like a weight was pulling his head, then his whole body down into a laying position on the couch with a slight thump. James moved no more for what may have been hours or minutes or whatever it was, he never would know, and just stared at the ceiling, trying to feel empty, instead only feeling more and more exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.

His mid, much to his chagrin, dwelled on many things at once and, at the same time, each individually. The fact that his grandparents were gone hit him hard, not completely yet, but harder than it had a short time ago. This invoked the feeling of a black hole in his stomach and an acute pain in his mind.

Then, in a speed that caught him off guard, those feelings turned to revengeful hatred and anger, making him ready to kill the Blacks, to kill all involved in the murders of his beloved grandparents. Tightening his fists, he gritted his teeth and tensed all of the muscles of his body to the point of pain from his anger .And then these feelings, too, faded, but much more slowly, leaving him even more tired and depressed; allowing for his mind to go blank for a small time, his breathing shallow and his body sore.

What he thought next, however, stayed in his mind, allowing him to focus more clearly on these thoughts. They were of his friends, what all this meant to him and the rest of the Marauders. _We are now involved more than ever._ His mind thought, the sentence floating through his mind. _ We're in a death match battle against completely merciless psychopaths that hate us and have vowed revenge on us and killed people who were barely involved with Sirius running away. _A picture of Sirius as he was when James had just saved him from death by his Fathers' hands surfaced quickly into his mind and lingered there, his thoughts dwelling now on Sirius solely.

_If they did that to those uninvolved, what will they do to those who __**are**__ involved if they get the chance? To Sirius, the one who they feel the most betrayed by._ James shivered at his thought and decided that whatever it was, it was horrible. _This is why I must protect him especially from them, those evil, bastardly cowards. And Remus, Peter, my parents, all of them have to be protected. I have to do whatever I have to do to protect them._ Bringing his hands up to the moonlight, James stared at them absentmindedly as he thought, not knowing that Sirius had come into the room and was standing at the doorway.

Suddenly, James heard a cough come from the boy at the doorway and turned his head ever so slightly, his hands still held in the air in the moonlight. Blinking a bit, James smiled a small, sad smile and got up into a sitting position before patting the spot now vacant next to him.

Understanding, Sirius walked slowly towards the couch and sat down heavily next to James."Hey." Sirius greeted James, but neither boy uttered another word. They instead stared at the hard wooded floor together, just enjoying the company of another. Soon, however James found himself starting to become emotional, because Sirius was here, his grandparents were dead, him, his family and his friends were all in a deadly battle of beliefs and wits and, most importantly, _Sirius _was here with him. He wasn't alone with his emotions anymore. However much he wanted to, however, James could not allow himself to break in front of Sirius now. His best mate was even more torn up about the situation than himself or anyone else involved. He couldn't burden him with his emotions, because Sirius was filled to the brim most likely with pain, suffering and, James had an inkling, guilt, even though he shouldn't have.

James had to say something before he began to lose control of his emotions, but what to say? Thinking on it for a few seconds, James decided on a course of action. Not looking up from the floor, the better to keep his emotions to himself, James asked Sirius a question. "You gonna be okay?" As he had expected, Sirius didn't look at him from the floor, something he knew by looking at the boy next to him from the corner of his eyes.

Letting out a sad laugh, Sirius turned the question around n James. "That's something I should be asking you there, Prongs. But yeah, I'm gonna come through. How about you?" James, for his part, hadn't expected such a confident comeback from Sirius right then. Keeping his eyes trained on the floor in order to help keep his emotions in check, James did his best to hold back his tears. Deciding that he couldn't lie that well in the current situation, James answered truthfully, though without emphasizing anything of his emotions at the moment. "I'll manage." Were the only words that he said in response to Sirius.

For a few moments, his words were only met with silence. The whole time, James knew that Sirius was trying to gauge what James himself meant by his words. Apparently, it didn't take long for Sirius to figure out that James was keeping his motions at bay for his sake because James suddenly felt his dress shirt that he was currently wearing being gripped by Sirius' gentle yet stern hand, and him being pulled backwards and sideways into Sirius' wide chest and held securely there. Unlike it would have felt with anyone else but Sirius, Remus or Peter, the action did not feel awkward for either of the two boys.

He heard Sirius speak in a low, comforting voice that made him lose a bit of his control over his emotions. "I know you will, but you have to break first." Looking up into Sirius' face, James immediately understood what Sirius was saying. That James didn't have to be strong for anyone at this moment, that he could be selfish and just plain _feel_ and not be alone.

Nodding in assurance, Sirius again spoke to James in the same voice as before. . "It's ok, I'm fine. You don't have to hold in for me anymore, James." Those words were what destroyed the last, small shred of control that James had had on his emotions at that point, making James break down into sobs and to just let loose all of his emotions, right there on Sirius.

Sirius, for his part, said or did nothing else except for to just hold on to him loosely and be there. Neither of the boys moved for the rest of the night, finally falling asleep when the night had started to become morning. They never even noticed when Remus came in the room and pulled a blanket over the pair and left them to sleep, going into the guest room that James had been unable to enter hours before, and falling asleep himself with Peter beside him on the bed. The dim cabin grew slowly less dim as more hours slipped by until the brightness of the morning arrived on the sadly filled cabin.

**A/N**

My 20th chapter is now finally up! I'm so happy and excited! I do hope that all of my readers are enjoying my story, and would appreciate any and all comments, reviews and criticisms, because all help me to become a better writer. Thakn you for reading my story for so long and I hope you stick around for the end!

-WolfGirl16


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series, only this story. So, enjoy!

It was extremely early in the morning when Peter decided that it was safe to leave the cabin for his meeting that nigh. Carefully slipping out of the bed that he was sharing with Remus, Peter quickly and quietly picked his way through the cabin until he had safely arrived outside and shut the door behind him. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Peter looked around the small clearing that he was in.

Getting his bearings straight, thanks to the brighness of the crescent moon, Peter turned to his left where the thick wooded forest began, and plunged himself through the trees and brush as fast as he could run. Because of the thick brush and many old, fallen tree trunks and the amount of the trees in his way, Peter was slowed down quite a bit, but still managed to arrive at a small, semi-moonlit clearing where the ground was covered in moss. As he arrived, Peter saw the person whom he was here to meet standing in the semi-darkness to his right. Even though he could only see her black, sleek hair and the outline of her thin, pale body, Peter knew almost immediatley who this was.

"Miss Bellatrix Black, I'm sorry that I took so long. James and Sirius were still awake at the time that I had planned to sneak out. I had to wait for them to fall asleep before I could leave." Peter explained in gasping breaths. At first, Peter wondered wether or not Bellatrix had heard him, but then he saw her step out and walk to the middle of the clearing, where he himself was now standing.

As soon as she arrived, he could tell that, though annoyed, he wouldn't be punished, this time. "Your circumstances are understandable." Bellatrix said softly, more to herself than to Peter. "Yet, next time you _will_ meet me in time, are we understood, Pettigrew?" Laced with the civility of her words and the softness of her voice was a sinister threat that she would no doubt take joy in making true.

Knowing this, Peter felt himself become slightly more afraid of Bellatrix than he usually was. "Y-yes Miss Black. It is understood." Looking down at the younger boy-her being taller than the average and him slightly smaller than average- Bellatrix smiled a smile that did not reassure Peter, a small, conniving and evil smile that was her trademark.

"Good. Then we can now finally talk of what we are her for tonight." Turning away from him suddenly, Bellatrix absentmindedly walked around the clearing as she talked, spinning her wand in her hands as was he habit. "We were able to send a team into the Potter manor while the funeral was going on and sucessfully complete your work of creating a whole in the magical protections and sheild surrounding the manor." She began. Still walking as she talked, Bellatrix smiled even broader, and even more evilly as she continued.

"Because of this recent and unexpected succes, we will be able to move ahead schedule and attack the Potter Mansion earlier than expected. This means that we will have to change our plans qiute a bit." Stopping so that she was, again, within arms reach of Peter, she looked Peter in the eye while saying the next few words.

"We will now be attacking the Potter Mansion in three days time. And instead of only going for killing Potters' parents, we will be going after Potter himself and Lupin as well. This is inresponse to Sirius' little flight and disgrace of his old parents, my Uncle and Aunt." Peter, to say the least, was completely taken off-guard by how fast everything was happening.

Blinking back surprise, Peter nodded in understanding before asking a question. "I see, that is definitely good news! But, Miss Black, if we are to get revenge on Sirius for leaving your and disgracing them, wouldn't we kill him as well or instead?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh at Peter's lack of cleverness.

"Of course we will kill him, you idiot! But instead of making it clean and easy for him, we are going to make him suffer! Killing his friends first will cause him the most pain! And, if all goes well, you will be the one to kill him!" Bellatrix answered, a small sadistic smile reappearing at the last sentence.

Petr, hiowever, was slightly confused still. "How will me killing him make him suffer, though?" Bellatrix, a bit more niffed because of his continued lack of creativity and cleverness, again proceeded to explain to Peter.

"Because , to him, you are his friend, his _family_ still! You killing him would make him feel betrayed, nlike if I killed him, he would just laugh and die full of pride at rebelling against me and my family! Do you understand _now_ you dimwitted chld?" Bellatrix answered, now completely annoyed at Peter's intelligence.

Nodding in submission, Peter shrank back. Somewhat more please, Bellatrixnodded curtly before looking up at the sky. There, mixed with the light from the crescent moon, there now was a small sliver of pink in the sky, signifying that dawn was drawing close. Looking down at Peter again, Bellatrix spoke to him again for the last time that night.

"Get back to the cabin and hurry. We don't need you to make them suspicious. During the battle, you are to pretend to fight us, and we will stun you, making it seem as though you are still on their side. We do not need you to reveal you true loyalties yet, Pettigrew. The time will come, and soon, but for now you will pretend to be on their side. Understood?"

Nodding, Peter signified that he understood. "Good, then go and get back into that cabin! Remember that the attack on the Potter Manor will be in three days, starting today!" And with her last words, Bellatrix was gone, having apparated away from the forest and to who knew where.

Alone now, Peter stood for a few seconds to process what he had just been told. He, Peter Pettigrew was supposed to kill Sirius Black! One of the best young wizards in school! Smiling like a child told they were to meet Santa Claus, Peter began to feel excitement at his new prospect for the near future. The attackm was to be made early, he was to take no part, something he was glad of because he hated dueling, and he was going to kill one of the best wizards in his school!

Finally, Peter realized that he was supposed to be getting back to thecabin before everyone else was awake. Breaking into a sprint, Peter one again ran as fast as his legs and the forest would allow him, though this time it tookm less time since his excitement lent him new strength. As soon as he arrived at the cabin, Peter was relieved to see that none of the other occupants of the cabin were awake yet. Opening the door quietly, Peter squeezed himself inside and shut the door crefully behind him. Getting to the room he shared with Remus as quckly and silently as he could, he was just about to open the door when he realized something- he had just ranj through a thickly wooded forest twice and was probably dirty, scratched and muddy.

Turnignaway from the door to the bedroom, Peter instead walked the short distance to the nearest bathroom and wnet in. Soon after, Peter reemerged fro the bathroom, having washed his hands, feet and face and checked for any and all noticeable scratches. Luckily for him, there had been none. Now that he looked like he had been in the cabin the whole night, Peter entered the room he was sharing with Remus and, after closing the door, slipped silently back into the bed next to Remus.

Satisfied that he had successfully pulled leaving and returning to the cabin off, Peter now happily smiled and moved around until he was comfortable and quickly fell asleep. As he slept, Peter found himself of dreaming of the fight in three days, him killing Sirius and the praise it would bring, and of a bright, powerfull future that lay ahead of him.

**A/N**

So, chapter 21 is up already! I love it! And thank you to the ONE person who reviewed. It was highly appreciated and I give you hugs! Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with my story thus far, and I hope that you are enjoying it. Soon, the next chapter will be up and running, so keep your eyes peeled for it!

-WolfGirl16


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

The next day found almost all of the inhabitants of the small cabin asleep until almost 1:00pm, when Mrs. Potter woke up to fix something for the group to eat. Soon after, the number awake grew until only Sirius James remained asleep until around 2:15pm, when Mr. Potter knocked on the door to the small sitting room where they were asleep on the couch.

"Come on boys, time you two got some food into you." Mr. Potter said through the door. Satisfied with the tired grunt and a thump signifying that the two were waking up, albeit slowly, Mr. Potter went back to the living area to sit and read the _Daily Prophet_.

Meanwhile, in the room that James and Sirius were currently in, both boys were tiredly waking up from an unrestful sleep. Picking himself up off of Sirius, James ran his hand through his hair tiredly while succumbing to a yawn. Sirius stretched in his sitting position that he had fallen asleep in , also yawning.

"Sorry about last night, Pads, didn't mean to bother you with all of that." James tiredly, and embarrassedly, told Sirius as soon as he was done yawning. Sirius, who had also finished yawning, looked over at James and smiled tiredly at him. "Don't worry about it, Prongs. You would have done the same for me." Still a bit embarrassed, James awkwardly smiled up at Sirius.

The two boys sat on the small couch somewhat awkwardly before James heaved a sigh and pulled himself off of the couch and put his hand out to Sirius to help him up. Taking it, Sirius, too, got up from the couch and the two boys stood there for a second before heading to the door and leaving the room.

As soon as the two entered the hallway, they smelled the powerful and wonderful aroma of Mrs. Potter's cooking coming from the kitchen. Both of them not being completely awake, they mindlessly followed the smell through the house until they reached the kitchen.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, the were happy to find that the lunch that Mrs. Potter had prepared was still out on the counter and, taking the plates that had been left for them near the food, quickly made their plate and carried them to the dining room where they heard Remus' and Peter's voices coming from.

As soon as they entered the dining room, the two became the center of attention for the other two boys who were already seated at the table. Since there were two chairs facing Peter and Remus on their side of the room, James and Sirius took those two seats and almost immediately began to eat. Not a word was said by either of the four friends at the table as James and Sirius ate furiously. Within moments of their finishing their food, however, Remus decided that it was time to talk.

"How are you two holding up?" Looking up, Sirius saw that Remus' eyes were bloodshot and had even worse dark circles under them than usual. Looking decidedly at Remus, Sirius answered the question quietly. "Not exactly chipper, but I'll be okay soon." Remus stared at Sirius for a few moments before smiling hesitantly. "Good to hear, Pads. What about you, Prongs?"

Turning his head to the boy beside him, Sirius saw that James was staring down decidedly at his plate. A long pause made both Sirius and Remus worried, and Sirius was about to say something, when James spoke. It was in a low, quiet voice that James answered the question. "Not 100%, but I'll manage. What about you, Moony?"A bit surprised to have the question turned back around to him, Remus blinked in surprise before he answered. "Kinda the same, actually. How about you, Wormtail? You gonna be alright?" Peter, smiling sadly and hesitantly, nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Accepting his answer, the rest of the table was immersed in silence for a few long, awkward moments.

Then, James practically jumped out of his chair, his hands hitting the table loudly. The other three quickly looked up at him in surprise, though finding his face turned down and hidden by his dark black bangs. "I can't take the silence anymore. It's not right. None of us are okay, we're all scared, and quite frankly, I'm tired of faking all this 'okay' and 'I'm fine' shit."

Surprised by James' sudden outburst, all three of the boys stared at James before Sirius reacted. Calmly standing up in his seat, Sirius took James by the shoulders and gently forced him to sit back down into his seat. That's when they saw that James had began to tear up, before James hid his face in his hands.

Sitting back down into his seat as calmly as he had gotten up from it, Sirius placed his hands on the table and began to speak. "James is right, guys. We have to stop pretending that we're all good and 'just need time' or whatever. Their deaths aren't the only thing that's freaking us out. It's the whole damned war thing that's beginning to take root around here." Pausing, he looked at Remus and Peter before continuing. Remus' face seemed to have hardened while Peter's had paled.

"Obviously, we are all three targets now, maybe because of my recent disownment or maybe because of our…differences from the opposing side. But either way, we have, apparently, entered into this war and are in some seriously deep shit." Sighing, Sirius looked over next to him at James. James had given up on hiding his face in his hands and was now staring at the table with a few tears in his eyes and a few others on his cheeks.

Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder silently before he spoke his next words. "Which we won't get out of alive unless we stick together and take care of each other. So, we need to admit that we are scared, and worried, and freaked the fuck out, cause we all three are." Again, the the table of four was silent before Remus again spoke.

"You two are right. We gotta stick together to get through this war that's coming up. And we have to be open to each other even more so than usual, now." Looking at the other three at his table, Remus smiled a small, scared smile before continuing. "So I'm going to go ahead and say this now, something that I've been keeping from you guys. I figure that, if you want to split from me, you might want to do it now before we're all in this too deep." Taking a deep breath, Remus closed his eyes and told them quietly his confession. "I'm already wanted by the Death Eaters. They, they found out some…things that made me more of a target than I already was."

Sirius, James and even Peter looked at him in surprise. "What, what do you mean, Remus? Why didn't you tell us about this?" James asked, clearly confused and a little hurt. Keeping his eyes closed, Sirius guessed to help allow him to not see their supposedly horrified faces, Remus hesitated before answering. "They caught me doing something unsavory, even for a werewolf like me." Remus laughed bitterly before he finished his answer. "They caught me with..they caught me with another guy and, and…" Sirius saw Remus swallow hard before he heard him finish speaking. "And I was kissing him."


End file.
